La vie après la mort
by tesara
Summary: une histoire de renaissance pour Katniss et Peeta!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je veux seulement préciser que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la brillante auteur Suzanne Collins.**

Le jour ce lève à travers mes rideaux. Je sens que la journée va encore être très longue. Cela fait juste un mois que je suis rentré du Capitole, mais tout mon être me fais croire que je suis revenue il y a des années. Si j'en crois ce qu'il me cris j'aurais au moins 150 ans. Comme à l'habitude je me sens mourir de l'intérieur, comme si on m'aurait vidé de toute l'énergie qui me restait. Et toute cette énergie a disparue hier quand je me suis retrouvé dehors nez à nez avec la seul personne qui pouvait m'achever. Peeta Mellark.

Il était rentré du Capitole, moi qui pensait que je pourrais mourir en paix. Mais non il fallait que je souffre encore un peu. De toute façon avec un peu de chance il pourrait peut-être abréger mes souffrances. Hier, c'est lui qui m'a réveillée à coup de pelle dans mon jardin. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il m'a rapporté des primevères de la forêt, peut-être pour me rappeler toute les jours de ma foutu vie que ma …...sœur …...est morte. Pourtant il avait un expression de désolé sur le visage, est-ce qu'il...non.

J'entends des pas dans mes escaliers et soudain on cogne à ma porte.

-Katniss, chérie je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, dit Sae et apparement elle attend une réponse, elle sait que je ne mange pas ce que je devrais manger pour me garder en santé, alors elle fait son possible pour me maintenir sur la bonne voie. -Tu devrais aller dehors aujourd'hui, Delly m'a dit qu'elle aimerais bien te voir, Katniss?

Voyant que je ne reponds pas elle lâche prise et s'en va. Delly, elle a bien dit Delly, je croyais qu'elle ne reviendrais pas, comme bien du monde d'ailleur. Je finit par me lever par peur de prendre quelques plait de lit.

Je mange ce que je peux et de peine et de misère je prend une douche, c'est le deuxième fois en un mois. Ensuite je décide qu'il est temps de changer mes plans, vue que rester coucher et désespérer ne m'aide aucunement, je vais m'occuper le plus possible. Alors je décide d'aller faire un tour chez haymitch, mais une fois à l'intérieur de sa maison je suis si épuisé de ce que je viens d'accomplir que je décide de retourner chez moi afin de me coucher.

Durant une semaine encore je fais la même chose, mais j'essaie d'allonger mes périodes d'activités. Je ne croise pas Peeta, mais par contre je le soupçonne de s'occuper de mes primevères. Je suis tellement lâche,après avoir perdu ma soeurpar ma faute, j'oublie même de m'occuper des fleurs qui portes sont noms je suis vraiment indigne. Je recommence petit à petit mes activités d'auparavant, comme essayer de chasser, m'occuper à ce qu'Haymitch est tout ce qu'il a besoin pour survivre, dans son cas cela se résume à de l'alcool.

Un jour je décide d'aller lui porter à manger, alors j'entre chez lui afin de lui apporter un restant de bouillie que Sae ma préparé et ( je vous avais dit que je n'avait pas de chance) Peeta est assis avec Haymitch. Je m'arrête brusquement...ses yeux... c'est ses yeux. D'un bleu éclatant, c'est à ce moment précis que plusieurs moments fugaces me reviennent en tête et malheureusement Peeta Mellark s'apperçoit de quelque chose, car celui-ci semble essayer de me déchiffrer. Je dépose le plat de restant et met la main sur la poignée quand soudain...

-Katniss? Dit Peeta d'une voix rapide. Je me crispe en entendant SA voix, j'entend une chaise grincer et c'est alors que je passe la porte. Je répréhende beaucoup trops le moment ou il va me dire à quelle point il me déteste, car c'est probablement la que je perdrai définitivement toute conscience de la réalité.

Je me réveille en hurlant, après quelques minutes je m'apperçois que Haymitch est assis à côté de moi et je me rend contre qu'il est à bout de souffle. Avec mon regard intérogateur il me répond qu'il était dehors en train de prendre l'air quand il m'a entendu crier. C'est a ce moment que je me rencontre du feu qui m'embrase dans la gorge et c'est la que je vois que j'ai crié à en perdrre la voix.

-Dort maintenant, me souffle mon ancien mentor.

Mais c'est peine perdu, je vois encore Peeta qui me saute à la gorge et ensuite il se transforme en Prim pour me dire que tout est de ma faute si elle est morte et que c'est aussi ma faute si Peeta n'y est plus et que Gale m'a laissé tombé et que ma mère ne veut plus de moi. Après une heure à me tourner et me retourner je décide d'aller chasser.

Je reviens chez moi quelques heures plus tard avec un lapin et deux écureuils. Mais, en entrant j'ai une surprise.

Sae fait le petit déjeuner et je m'aperçois que nous avons de la visite.

-Delly est venue te rendre visite, alors je l'ais invitée à déjeuner avec nous, me dit Sae. Génial, maintenant je suis pris avec la trop gentille et souriante amie de Peeta.

-Bonjour Katniss, comment tu va?

Je la regarde en ne sachant quoi répondre. Je reviens du Capitole avec mon corps meurtrie, ma sœur est morte, ma mère ne veut plus de moi, Peeta me déteste, Haymitch est toujours saoul et pleins de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi, mais tout va bien. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui cracher visage, mais ce n'aurait été qu'une grave erreur, car Delly est une gentille fille et disons le elle m'a beaucoup aidée avec Peeta.

-Je vais...hum...la vie quoi! C'est la seule phrase que j'ai pue formuler. Mais, elle me sour

Après les questions normales de la vie nous allons à table afin de déjeuner. Mais, comme je ne suis pas une très grande bavarde les questions de Delly on comme réponse des oui et des parfois des non. Elle me dit qu'elle arrive du Capitole avec son frère et une amie, qu'ils viennent de s'installer et qu'elle et Layla (son amie) ont suivie un cours de désigner au Capitole. Alors, les deux voudraient bien s'ouvrir un petit quelque chose au village, comme un magasin de décoration.

-Je suis venue te voir pour te demander si tu voudrais bien nous aider, elle me dit sa avec un grand sourire. En voyant mon interrogation elle élabore. On voudraient que tu nous rapporte des peau d'animaux, voyant que ma face n'a pas changé elle continue. C'est la tendance aux Capitole ces temps-ci et nous aimerions faire de même ici. Et tu serais payé bien sûr. Mais, malheureusement elle continue. Et Peeta nous a dit à qu'elle point tu es prodigieuse à la chasse, comment la peau de tes proies n'est pas abîmé et comment...

-D'accord, je répond en souhaitant qu'elle arrête de parler de Peeta et de mes prouesses.

C'est d'un air ravie que celle-ci nous remercie pour le déjeuner et retourne chez-elle. Mais,moi je me souviens que d'une chose. Peeta. Je remercie Sae pour le repas, je vais prendre une douche et me dirige chez Peeta sans même y penser. J'avais besoin de voir, besoin de savoir et au diable si je devais perdre toute vitalité et toute réalité pour en venir au fait.


	2. Chapter 2

J'arrive et sans même y réfléchir je cogne, mais rien au bout d'une minute je décide de retourner chez moi. Quand j'arrive à ma porte d'entrer j'entend quelques gloussement de fille derrière moi. Quand je me retourne, je suis soudainement frapper d'horreur, une fille ou plutôt une femme avec Peeta et elle ricane de ces blague. Lui pour raffermir l'affaire à un sourire splendide sur les lèvres et pour combler le tout, Buttercup ce glisse entre mes jambes et je me retrouve couchée à plein ventre sur mon perron. Immédiatement Peeta et sa chérie ce précipite pour m'aider.

-Sa va? Me demande la « charmante » fille. Peeta me regarde d'un air inquiet et me tant la main. Mais je l'ignore et dans un temps je suis debout et je les dévisage.

-Boujour, moi c'est Layla, ce présente-t-elle en me tendant la main pour me la serrer. Quand elle voit que je ne répond pas elle enchaîne.-Toi t'es la célèbre Katniss dont tout le monde parle.

-Non, je lui répond, c'est seulement Katniss.

Peeta me regarde et je sens ses yeux me bruler le côté du visage. C'est la que je décide d'entrer et de leur fermer la porte aux nez en laissant la fille dans toute ces états et un Peeta me fixant toujours. Je sens mon cœur battre le chamade. Mais, quelle pied gauche je fais. Je me laisse glisser sur la porte découragée de ce qui vient de ce dérouler.

Cette nuit là, Haymitch vient encore me réveiller de mon cauchemar. Je ne comprend pas comment il peut m'entendre cette fois et que habituellement il ne m'entend jamais. Cette il n'a pas l'air d'une personne qui ne dormait pas. C'est alors que je soupçonne le Dr. Aurélius d'avoir avertit Haymitch de me surveiller de plus près pour lui rende un conte à mon propos vue que je ne l'appelais pas.

Après ce cauchemar je décidai de prendre une pillules pour dormir que Effie m'avait laissé durant la tournée des vainqueur. Humff, cette fameuse tournée si seulement je pouvais retrouver l'ancien Peeta, mon Peeta, celui qui me serrait dans ses bras musclés afin de m'endormir, celui qui était près donner sa vie pour sauver la mienne, celui qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour me rendre heureuse, celui qui m'embrassait à n'en perdre l'haleine. Je ne veux pas dire que cette dernière pensée me manque, mais... non, ce n'est qu'un ami dont j'ai besoin, un ami comme l'était Peeta.

Le lendemain matin quelqu'un cogne à ma porte, c'est Delly. Celle-ci me dit que ce matin nous avons une première rencontre chez elle afin de démarrer son magasin. Quand je lui dit que je doit tout d'abord déjeuner. Elle enchaîne en me disant qu'ils fournissaient pour la rencontre de dernière minute. Alors nous nous rendons chez elle et nous parlons tout l'avant midi de leur plan et à quoi je servirai et pourquoi. Étonnamment, Layla ne reviens pas sur la discussion de la veille. Je me met à manger ce qu'il y a devant moi. Wow! C'est très bon et c'est la que je me rend conte que c'est le pain au fromage de Peeta.

-Sa va Katniss, me demande Delly. Cela me prend un certain temps avant d'allumer sur ce que me demande l'amie de Peeta.

-Non, je répond, je suis désolé, je dois y aller. La petite amie de Peeta me dévisage, elle doit pas en revenir du manque de respect que j'ai envers eux, mais je ne la supporte pas celle-là. Pas parce qu'elle est avec Peeta, mais parce que je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne fille pour lui. Je le vois, elle doit vouloir que son argent et vive dans sa célébrité, elle sont toute pareilles ces superficiels. Je viens pour partir quand soudain...

-Katniss, dit Delly, j'aimerais que tu viennent se soir, je fais une petite réunion et j'aimerais que tu sois la. Quand je viens pour refuser elle me lance un regard, le regard qui supplie et bizarrement il met tellement familier que je finit par accepter. Pour continuer mon plan, je vais chasser afin de me tenir occuper. Pour souper, je ramène un lapin et ensuite je vais prendre une douche. Quand l'heure de la réunion arrive j'y vais en m'attendant à la même chose que se matin, mais...

Peeta est la et à en voir son expression il ne se doutait pas que je serais la, il se passe la main dans les cheveux et Delly me prend en sa possession pour me faire assoir à côté d'elle. Je remarque que nous sommes dix personnes, sur le divan d'à côté est assis, Jonathan (le meilleur ami de Peeta) et sa nouvelle femme Carmel, sur deux chaises deux personnes y sont assise que je ne connais pas. Ensuite, il y a, sur le sofa d'en face, Layla et une fille prénommée cassie. Peeta et sam, que j'ai connue durant notre supposé période « amoureuse » de moi et Peeta. Il y a de l'alcool déposé sur la table et je remarque que Peeta tien un verre entre ses mains. Ce dernier a les deux yeux rivés sur moi jusqu'à ce que Sam s'adressa à lui.

-Katniss, dit Delly, tu veux un verre?

-Non...non merci Del...

-pfffff, j'aurais gagée, esclaffe Cassie d'un air dédaigneux.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-T'a toujours été trop réservé et tu n'a jamais su t'amuser, alors je ne verrais pas pourquoi cela aurais changé aujourd'hui. Je me suis toujours demandé qu'est-ce-que Peeta te trouvait, mais heureusement il a retrouvé ses esprits et...

-Cassie, s'écrie Delly pendant que les autres la dévisageais.

-qu'est-ce qui te dit que Peeta à retrouvé ses esprits, s'exclame Sam avec un grand sourire.

-ça suffit, dit soudain Peeta qui regarde Cassie avec un regard noir. Non pas que je suis orgueilleuse, mais je me défie soudain de prendre le verre des mains de Delly et je le cale d'une traite. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je fais mais tempis.

-Alors, je ne sais pas m'amuser, Delly t'en a un autre. Peeta me dévisage d'un air surpris.

-Quoi? Tu m'a déjà vue boire pourtant, je m'écrie en le regardant et je tombe soudain,malheureusement dans son regard. J'ai l'impression de voir l'ancien Peeta, il me regarde d'un regard protecteur et triste. Nous restons un moment à nous regarder, quand Delly me tend mon autre verre. Je le prend déçu qu'elle est coupé notre connexion. J'en ais encore des frissons.

Après plusieurs 2 heures, Sam lance l'idée de jouer au jeu de connaissance et malheureusement Delly semble ravie qu'il est proposé. Ce jeu consiste à connaître la personne en lui posant des question ou en lui faisant faire des actions, je déteste par de moi et en plus il faut dire la vérité. Quand elle arrive avec un plat et des bouts de de cartons sur lesquels il est inscrits une question ou une action.

-C'est moi qui l'ais fait, avoue Sam, il fallait bien que quelqu'un met un peu de piquant dans cette soirée. C'est la que je vois le visage de Peeta changer d'expression pour laisser place à l'inquiétude et le dégout. Ho ho, je crois que je vais encore plus détester.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour le premier chapitre, il y a une phrase ou j'ai écrie « elle me sour » je voulais plutôt dire elle me sourie. Alors merci à toi Titounette.**

**Et désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographes. Ce n'est pas mon point fort. **

-Je crois que cela va devenir très chaud, avoue Jonathan avec petit un sourire narquois. oh non, je voudrais trouver une porte de sortit, sauf que je veux montrer que je sais m'amuser, je ne veux pas que cette chipie de Cassie gagne contre moi.

-Je commence, dit Carmel avec un petit sourire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle trouve si amusant. Elle glousse soudain et devient rouge tomate.-Je doit embrasser l'homme le plus beau de la maison. C'est drôle parce que c'est moi qui devient rouge, car je viens de comprendre que je vais probablement y laisser ma peau. Tout le monde ce met à blaguer pendant qu'elle embrasse son mari. Je voudrais tellement être chez moi, tranquille. Je sais comment cela va tourner et je ne veux pas être la. Après avoir finis ce verre d'alcool, très alcoolisé d'ailleurs, je le repousse pour avoir toute ma tête pour le reste du jeu. Quoique je suis déjà un peu étourdie, pfff je s'en que sa va mal se terminer.

-Où est ta salle de bain, je demande à Delly qui me la pointe du doigt. Je me lève pour m'y rende, quand soudain l'alcool me frappe le cerveau pour me l'engourdir. Je me rassoie pour reprendre mes esprits. Pendant le tour de Delly je me relève pour m'y rende.

-Dépêche toi Everdeen, s'écrie Sam en riant, je ne veux pas que tu loupe ton tour, je l'attend depuis le début.

Ooooh! Quelle poisse. Je me passe une débarbouillette froide sur la figure et retourne dans le salon, mais je prend mon temps. Quand j'arrive c'est Peeta qui pige. Il se met soudainement à rire.

-Je dois donné un shooter de l'alcool que je veux à qui je veux. Il mélange beaucoup trop de sorte ensemble et le tend à Layla, je remarque que ça ne plait pas du tout à Cassie. Layla le prend avec un petit sourire.

-On sait ce que tu as derrière la tête Mellark, rigole Sam. Mais, Peeta lui lance un regard noir.

-Non je ne crois pas Haven, dit Peeta d'un air sérieux, y'a que toi pour avoir ses pensés là.

-Oh, j'avais presque oublier à qui je parlais, s'élance Sam, au très beau et très parfait Peeta Mellark.

-Ok, s'écrie Delly, ça suffis Sam. Mais, Peeta ne fait que le dévisager. Une chance pour Sam.

La j'aurais bien aimée que la bagarre commence parce que...c'est à mon tour. Je pige et repousse le moment d'ouvrir le carton.

-Combien de garçon ai-je embrassé, dis-je.

-Alors, demande Carmel. Je regarde le papier et je finit par répondre.-Deux. Je dit ses mots, presque inaudible, en regardant le carton, car en ce moment beaucoup d'image me viennent en tête. Je fais tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'un de ces deux garçons. Personnes ne parle et je sens tout les regard tournés vers moi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai le plus apprécié Delly de toute ma vie.

-Bon, c'est à mon tour, dit-elle tout excité et en me regardant. Je vois même qu'elle me fait un clin d'oeil.

Cela continue comme ça durant 20 minutes. Sam pige la même carte que Peeta et me donne le shooter d'alcool. Celui-ci était peut-être de trop parce que j'essaie de contrôler mes pensées, mais c'est peine perdu et je me sens toute étourdie. Maintenant c'est Peeta une nouvelle fois.

-Est-ce que j'ai déjà été plus loin qu'embrasser une fille? Lit Peeta et il attend quelques instants en regardant son carton. Il regarde soudainement Sam.-C'est quoi ces questions intimes, je crois pas que c'est pour connaître les personnes tes questions.

-Pourquoi, lance Sam, tes gêné de réponde.

-Aller Peeta dit le, sourie Cassie. Peeta la dévisage un moment et Cassie me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de se détourner pour regarder Peeta avec un petit sourire narquois.

-je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, dit Peeta découragé, désolé et il remet le carton sur la table.

-Alors moi je me lance, s'écrie Cassie avec les dents serrée, c'est quoi, tes trop gêné pour dire que nous avons été beaucoup plus loin qu'un embrassade.

-Cassie, s'écrie Delly. En regardant je vois que Delly était au courant, mais que personne d'autre ne l'était, car tout le monde à la bouche grande ouverte, sauf moi. Soudain, c'est surement à cause de l'alcool parce que je me met à rire, mais je rit d'un rire que je ne connaissait pas de moi, un rire méchant, mélangé d'un rire jaune. J'ai juste le goût de vomir et de tuer Cassie, car je sais très bien qu'elle à fait cela pour me choquer. Étrangement cela fonctionne. Surement à cause que je n'aime pas cette fille, parce qu'elle est... elle est... en tout cas je ne l'aime pas. Tout le monde me regarde. Je me lève de peine et de misère, mais l'alcool ne me fait vraiment pas.

-Merci Delly, je dois y aller maintenant, je m'exclame.

En sortant je marche en titubant pour aller chez moi, mais j'entends quelqu'un qui marche très vite derrière moi. Alors je me met à courir, mais l'alcool me rattrape et je suis malade juste au pied de Peeta.

Celui-ci, et je lui en suit très reconnaissante, tien mes cheveux pour qu'il ne traine pas dans mon dîner par terre. Je n'ose même pas me redresser pour continuer ma route. Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine.

-Viens, dit Peeta d'une voix douce que je n'avais pas entendu depuis la dernière arèna. Il doit trouver que je fait pitié. C'est encore pire. Alors il me tend la main. Je me relève comme si de rien n'était et je continu mon chemin. Je l'entend soudain soupirer.

-Tu n'a pas changé toi, me dit-il en courant pour me rejoindre. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais réussie à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ses foutu yeux bleu et j'en étais fière, mais c'est la que tout chamboula.-Attend, crie-t-il en m'attrapant par mon bras nu. J'eus soudainement des frissons qui me parcourus des orteils jusqu'au racine de mes cheveux. Il me lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé. Je fit volte face et je croisai ses yeux. Nous restâmes là à nous contempler durant un bon moment, combien de temps? Je n'en sais rien j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Complétement. Nos respiration deviennent bientôt saccadés et il n'y a plus que nous dans le monde entier. Mais, c'est à ce moment qu'un cri nous ramène à la réalité.


	4. Chapter 4

-Peeta, s'écrie Cassie au loin en courant vers nous. Je vois Peeta lâcher un soupir de découragement, il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il se tourne vers elle et j'en profite pour prendre mes jambe à mon coup.

Arrivée chez moi, je ferme ma porte à clé et me laisse glisser sur celle-ci. Qu'est-ce-qu'y était arrivé, on aurait dit que nos yeux étaient comme des aimants, que nos corps faisaient qu'un et on aurait dit qu'il ressentait la même chose. Mais, je sais que cela est impossible, Peeta ne m'aime plus, ce Peeta là n'existe plus. Je vais de ce pas me coucher pour essayer d'oublier.

Le lendemain, de peine et de misère, je vais chasser, après avoir attrapé deux lapin je sépare la viande de la peau. Je me rend ensuite chez Sae pour lui donner ma viande et je vais de ce pas chez Delly pour lui rende la peau. Quand je frappe personne ne répond, alors je retourne chez moi.

-Coucou, s'écrie Delly en me voyant arriver et se dirige vers moi. Elle était assise sur le perron de Peeta et apparemment elle m'attendait

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Demandais-je surprise.

-Je t'attendait, vue mon air elle continue. Je croyais qu'on s'était entendu comme ça, pour la peau, c'est moi qui vient la chercher.

-Ah d'accord, j'avais loupée ce bout de la rencontre. Je lui tend mes peau de lapin et c'est à ce moment que je vois Layla sortir de chez Peeta en riant. Lui la conduit dehors en souriant.

-Merci..., mais je n'entend pas le reste de la phrase de Delly. Je suis beaucoup trop occupé à maudire Layla.

-Bonjour Katniss, s'exclame-t-elle d'un air réjouie.

-Salut, je répond en baissant les yeux.

-Regarde, dit Delly avec un grand sourire en montrant mes lapins à Layla.-T'avais raison Peeta, la peau n'est pas du tout abimé. Celui-ci lui rend un sourire de satisfaction.

-Alors on se revoie demain Peeta? lance Layla avec une voix trop charmante à mon goût. Il lui répond positivement d'un signe de tête.

-Alors ça avance, chuchote Delly avec encore son énorme sourire sur le visage. Layla lui répond que oui et je remarque qu'elle a des étoiles dans les yeux. Je voudrais en savoir plus, mais c'est la que Peeta intervient.

-Sa va? Me demande-t-il. Je hoche la tête et me retourne vers ma maison.-Attend, s'il-te-plaît. Je m'arrête.

Cette fois il fait attention pour ne pas me toucher. Mais, mes yeux croisent les siens, mon cœur bat soudain la chamade.

-Salut, me dit-il en me transperçant du regard, je croyais que je pourrais jamais te parler. Je lui fait un sourire.

-Salut, dis-je timidement. Je voudrais être ailleurs.

-Tu veux venir prendre un thé chez moi, me demande Peeta d'un ton presque suppliant.

-D'accord. Et je le suis jusqu'à chez lui.

J'entre, mais rien ne se produit. Peeta ne parle pas, ne me regarde pas, mais il me tend quand même ma tasse de thé. Il s'assoit face à moi, mais encore là, il ne réagit aucunement. Après quelques instants, je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte d'entré.

-Katniss,dit rapidement Peeta, je suis...je suis désolé. Et à ces mots je sors à l'extérieur. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, soudainement je suis toute étourdie, je viens de perdre définitivement la conscience qui me restais. Pourtant je le savais que Peeta était dangereux pour moi, mais comme j'aime bien joué avec le feu. Je m'y suis encore brûlée. Je sent des larmes me brûler les joues et perler sur mes vêtements. Je les essuie de revers de manche et me dirige chez moi le pas lourd.

À quoi je devais m'attendre, pourtant je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose avec Layla. Et il me disait en plus qu'il était désolé. Désolé de ne plus vouloir de moi.

Durant une semaine Sae s'occupe de moi, c'est elle qui me dit que je dois me laver, quand je dois manger, quand je dois me coucher et même quand je dois aller au petit coin. Je ne fais absolument rien par moi-même. Haymitch vient aidé Sae de temps en temps, dans ces moments lucides.

Un jour « en bon mentor » Haymitch me traine de force à une fête que les villageois font en l'honneur de la fin des hunger games. Je m'habille de peine et de misère et je me rend à cette stupide fête. Comme je suis en très mauvaise compagnie, Haymitch se dirige vers le bar pour me laisser tout fin seul dans cette endroit. Je m'assoie sur le rebord de la fenêtre en attendant la fin de la soirée. C'est la que je vois les amis de Peeta faire éruption dans la salle, mais heureusement lui n'y est pas. Et malheureusement Layla n'est pas là elle aussi, à ce moment des images me viennent en tête. Soudainement il me prend une forte envie de faire du Haymitch et c'est là que je me dirige droit vers le bar et en bon mentor, celui-ci m'aide à boire le plus possible afin d'oublier mes soucis.

Je me sens tout étourdie, j'ai le cerveau engourdie, je ne contrôle pas la moitié de ce que je fais et ce que je pense et pourtant je sais que je pense à Peeta. Mon Peeta, qui doit être présentement avec sa chère et trop parfaite petite amie. Je l'imagine en train de se coller la tête sur le torse de Peeta à la place où ma tête aurait dû être. Je l'imagine en train de prendre possession des lèves de Peeta et, surement à cause de l'alcool, je me surprend même à penser à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire après le baisé. Pendant qu mes pensées divague, je prend la direction de chez moi.

Quand j'arrive dans le village des vainqueurs, je m'aperçois que Peeta est assis sur son perron et qu'il est seul. S'en prendre le temps d'y penser je me dirige vers lui, il me vois me ne réagit pas. Alors, je m'assois à ses côtés. On ne parle pas et soudainement des feu d'artifice se mettent à éclater pour la fin des Hunger Games.

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment les gens faisaient pour fabriquer de telles arts, m'avoue Peeta, mais il ne me regarde toujours pas. Toutes ces couleurs et les explosions, c'est magnifique. C'est le feu qui m'intrigue le plus, comment font-ils, EUX, pour utiliser le feu sens se brûler. C'est à ce moment que son regard m'embrase le côté du visage. Est-ce-que je rêve ou il parle de moi. Je ne peux pas penser, j'en suis incapable avec toute cette alcool qui me coule dans les veines et en plus je le sens me fixer de plus en plus intensément. Je ne doit pas croiser son regard. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je commence par le regarder sens pour autant le fixer dans les yeux. Peeta est adossé à sa maison, il a les jambes recroquevillées sur lui et ses bras font le tour de ses genoux. J'arrive enfin à son visage, celui-ci à le visage enfoui dans son bras, ce qui ne laisse que ses yeux à découvert. Je finit par tourner mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bleu me transperce jusqu'à l'âme. Il me fixe en essayant de trouver réponse à sa question. Je me sens frissonner jusque sur le bout de mes doigts. Pourquoi fait-il cela, on dirait qu'il fait exprès. Je me rend conte que nous sommes très proche, même trop proche et il fait ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire. Il me touche la main.

L'alcool m'embrouille tellement le cerveau que je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Peeta reste là et ne bouge pas, je l'ais plutôt surpris, mais au moins il reste là. Il ne fait rien, celui-ci ne remue même pas ses lèvres, il a la bouche fermé et ne réagit aucunement. Je m'éloigne soudainement pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Peeta ne m'aime vraiment plus. Je me sens tellement idiote que je me lève et me dirige en courant vers ma maison sens même regarder Peeta une seule fois. Je m'affale par terre et je vomis tout l'alcool que j'ai pris se soir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec encore la gueule de bois, il faut vraiment que j'arrête l'alcool. Je finit par me lever, prendre une douche, froide et je descend les escaliers. Je vois Sae qui est en train de faire le petit déjeuné et Haymitch qui parle avec quelqu'un dans le salon. Quand j'arrive enfin au bas des escaliers, je me rencontre que l'autre personne est...Peeta.

Je me rapproche pour être sur et certaine que ce n'est pas ma vision de lendemain de veille qui me joue un tour. Celui-ci est bel et bien là.

-Qu'est que c'est, pourquoi il y a des couverture ou est assis Peeta? Je demande à Sae, car je ne suis pas capable de regarder et encore moins parler à ce dernier. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer quand Sae me dit que Peeta à dormit ici pour garder un œil sur moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les reviews que vous m'envoyez, ça m'aide énormément et ça m'encourage à continuer. Continuez à m'en envoyer s'il-vou-plaît.**

POV Peeta

je l'entend descendre les escaliers en titubant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se produit dans mon ventre à chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce qu'elle, on dirait des feux d'artifices. Maintenant je la vois, elle est juste là devant moi, elle est belle, même avec la gueule de bois. Oh! Mais qu'est-ce-que je dit là. celle-ci sait que je suis là, mais elle ne me regarde aucunement et elle s'adresse même à Sae pour savoir ce que je fais ici. Puisque je ne suis pas capable de la voir souffrir, je me suis occupé d'elle toute la nuit. Elle a fait plusieurs cauchemar, mais l'un d'entre eux m'a fait beaucoup plus de mal que les autres. Katniss a criée mon nom. Je me suis tout de suite précipité à l'étage afin de la réveiller, elle était triste, elle était brisé.

Pendant que Sae Boui-Boui lui explique ma présence, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte de sortit, je fais tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Katniss et surtout ne pas la frôler quand je passe près d'elle pour sortir. Je me tourne vers Sae pour la remercier du petit déjeuné et je prend la porte.

Pendant que je prend ma douche je ne fais que voir son visage et son baiser d'hier. Je n'es pas répondu à celui-ci parce que je savais qu'elle avait trop bu, encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, mais elle va me rendre complètement fou, déjà que je suis à la limite. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'utilise encore une fois, je ne crois pas que je pourrais survive cette fois. Elle porte bien son surnom, parce que je me suis réellement brûlé.

Toute la journée je ne fais que penser à ses mains sur moi et à ses lèvres sur les miennes et c'est à ce moment que je me laisse aller sur une lampe posé sur ma table de chevet. Celle-ci se fracasse sur le mûr d'en face, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et passe ma main dans mes cheveux, ça m'aide parfois à mieux penser. Pourquoi, même avec tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, je me soucis encore d'elle. Pourquoi, que quand je la vois, il y a des explosions dans tout mon être.

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappe à ma porte. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas elle, il faut que je réussisse à me la sortir de la tête, parce que Katniss Everdeen aura ma peau. Je descend les escaliers et heureusement, ce n'est que ma meilleure amie, Delly.

-Bonjour Delly, entre, dis-je, mais je vois bien que quelque chose cloche sur moi, car elle ne me lâche pas du regard et elle à la bouche grande ouverte.

-Peeta, mais qu'est-ce-qu'y t'es arrivé, me demande-t-elle, toi qui est si soigné à l'habitude. Elle finit quand même par entrer.-T'a eu une épisode ou quoi.

-Non, sa va, je...je...c'est rien. Pour la première fois je ne trouve pas les mots, il y a bien que Katniss pour me faire agir comme ça.-Sa va je t'assure, un gars a bien le droit d'avoir l'air de cela une journée dans sa vie. C'est là qu'elle éclate de rire et elle me prend par la main, je sens que ce n'est pas la main de Katniss parce que la sienne est douce et que la celle de Delly est...oh! Aidez-moi seigneur.

Elle me traine à l'étage pour m'emmener dans la salle de bain de ma chambre, mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle voit l'état de ma chambre. Elle se tourne vers moi.

-C'est Katniss, c'est ça, me demande Delly d'un air très sérieux. Vue qu'elle me connait depuis longtemps, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à lui mentir. Je me laisse tomber assis sur mon lit, les coudes accoté sur mes genoux et les mains dans ma figure afin d'essayer de me reprendre.-Je l'avais bien dis à Layla qu'elle avait aucune chance de rivaliser avec ta Katniss.

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce-que Layla vient faire là-dedans, m'exclamai-je décontenancé, elle ne... je ne comprend pas

-Elle avait le béguin pour toi et tu vois tu ne t'en n'est pas aperçu, dit-elle avec un sourire, elle était toujours chez toi ou avec toi Peeta. Oh! Katniss va faire des jalouse.

-Je croyais qu'elle voulais seulement que je l'aide avec l'entrepreneuriat de votre magasin et pourquoi DES jalouses, répétai-je. Je croyais qu'il n'avait que Cassie qui faisait des sienne envers moi.

-J'ai l'impression que toi non plus tu ne te rend pas conte de l'effet que tu fais au monde, en fait surtout au fille.

-Je ne veux pas faire de mal à personne Delly, crois moi, ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Écoute, commence Delly, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, toi et Katniss et Layla comprendra, mais Cassie risque de le prendre un peu plus mal. Tu t'es rendu quand même assé loin avec elle, je veux dire vous n'avez jamais été ensemble, mais vous avez fait des choses et depuis elle est amoureuse de toi.

-C'était il y a longtemps, je dis dans un souffle, j'avais un peu bu et elle paraissait ne rien ressentir pour moi. Je pousse un long soupire pour essayer de voir mieux dans mon esprit. Mais rien n'y fait. Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain, pour me rafraichir les idées. C'est la que je vois ce que Katniss me fait, Delly se remet à rire quand elle voit l'expression que j'ai quand je me voit dans le miroir. Mes cheveux sont en broussaille, mon gilet est à l'envers je n'ai même pas de pantalon, mais heureusement j'ai mes boxer. Oh! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais comme ça quand j'ai répondu à Delly.

-Ka..., je pousse un long soupire, même prononcer son nom me donne des frissons maintenant. -Elle a essayé de m'embrasser hier, lâchai-je sous le regard surpris de Delly. Elle prend un temps fou avant de répondre et enfin elle me regarde à travers le miroir.

-Aussitôt que vos regard se croises vous ne vous lâchez plus et on dirait que plus rien existe que vous deux. Malheureusement elle continue.-L'autre jour, quand vous étiez chez moi et que j'ai voulu donner un verre a Katniss, et bien je crois bien que cela à pris cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle revienne à la réalité pour prendre son verre que je lui tendais.-Et là je ne parle pas de toi, quand votre regard c'est recroisé, Sam à dû crier pour que tu le regarde. Crois moi, si vous ne faite rien vous deux, vous allez finir par tuer l'un ou l'autre, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.-Et j'ai un petit doute de qui va y passer en premier. Elle lâche un petit rire. Mais, quand elle voit que je reste sérieux, elle s'arrête et se rapproche de moi. Delly met ses deux mains sur mon visage pour que je la regarde. Là elle est très sérieuse et me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'en ais quasiment peur.

-Si tu ne fais rien pour remédier à la situation, souffle-t-elle, je le ferai moi, parce que je sais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et que je veux que mon meilleur ami soit le plus heureux possible. Mais crois moi, si c'est aussi intense entre vous deux que je le crois, je sens que je vais m'amuser.-Crois moi, t'a pas finit d'en baver Peeta. Alors, fait quelque chose. Et sur ses mots elle s'en va.

Quoi, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle pourrais bien faire, elle ne...oh non!

-Delly, criai-je, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **


	6. Chapter 6

POV Katniss

Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Peeta à pris soin de moi cette nuit. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il soit venu dans ma chambre, mais je me souviens tout de même d'avoir fait un cauchemar de lui en train de brûler. Pour essayer d'oublier cette épisode je vais chasser, mais c'est surtout pour ne pas tomber sur Peeta que je vais dans les bois. Après se que j'ai fait hier, j'ai honte.

Je continue comme cela durant deux jours, c'est-à-dire que je me lève vers six heures du matin, je déjeune et je fuis mes problèmes dans la forêt. Ensuite, je me dirige vers le camp de mon père pour passer la journée sur le bord de l'eau à chasser.

POV Peeta

J'ai bien essayé d'aller voir Katniss, mais je n'était pas capable de me rendre jusqu'à sa porte. Puisque je m'occupe de ses primevères à chaque matin, j'ai finit par prendre mon courage à deux mains et faire le reste du court chemin pour finir face à Sae qui me dit qu'elle passe ses journées dans la forêt.

-Va la voir, me dit-elle, je suis sur que vous allez vous croiser, elle prend toujours le même chemin pour se rendre au lac.

-Non, répondis-je avec un petit sourire, merci, mais je vais attendre. L'idée de me retrouver seul avec elle me trouble et c'est seulement l'idée, qui me donne ce sentiment.

Je retourne chez moi et quand j'arrive sur mon perron, Jonathan est assis et m'attend.

-Hey! M'exclamai-je, que fais-tu?

-Je t'attendais, moi et Carmel faisons une petite fête se soir et on aimerais que tu vienne.

-Non, je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup à faire, mais merci. Alors, je marche vers ma porte et celui-ci me bloque le passage.

-S'il-te-plaît, tes même pas venu à mon mariage, quand il me voit changer d'expression il continu mal-à-l'aise, attention je ne voulais dire par là que tu ne voulais pas, car je sais que tu n'allais pas bien. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, pour moi et en plus je sais que tu n'a rien à faire.

-D'accord, soupirai-je. Cela me changera peut-être les idées.

POV Katniss

je reviens du lac, je passe la clôture et je traverse le village jusqu'à celui des vainqueurs. Quand j'arrive je vois une silhouette sur mon perron, vue qu'il fait noir je ne vois pratiquement rien.

-Katniss, s'écrie Delly, ça fait longtemps que je t'attend. Quand elle voit mon regard remplie d'interrogation elle continue.-Carmel et Jonathan font un petit party pour fêter leur mariage et ils aimeraient bien que tu sois présente.

-Moi? demandais-je surprise et à cette interrogation Delly lève les yeux au ciel.

-Oui toi, me dit-elle exaspérée. Son air me surprend tellement que je finit par accepter.

Je monte me doucher et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard je redescend pour rejoindre Delly au rez-de-chaussé.

Nous nous dirigeons chez Jonathan et quand j'entre je m'aperçois que j'ai fais une grave erreur en venant ici. Peeta est devant moi et semble décontenancé un moment et puis il a l'air de soudainement comprendre quelque chose parce qu'il se tourne et regarde Delly dans les yeux avec un regard accusateur. Cette dernière à un petit sourire sur les lèvre et je remarque que Jonathan limite. Je viens pour prendre la sortie quand je tombe nez à nez avec Cassie.

Elle me dévisage un moment puis elle embrasse Peeta sur les joue, quoique je la trouve très proche de ses lèvres, elle le fait en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour ensuite me regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais Peeta à l'air d'être dans un autre monde, complètement. Il finit par se tourner vers Jonathan.

-Je veux un verre,dit Peeta d'une voix exaspérée. Je vois Jonathan y tendre un verre remplie de se que je crois être de l'alcool. Je vois Peeta se passer la main dans les cheveux et vider son verre. Ensuite il prend Delly par le bras et l'emporte avec lui à l'arrière de la maison.

-Tu veux quelque chose Katniss, me demande Carmel, à boire bien-sur. Et elle me fait un très grand sourire.

-Non merci, sa va.

Un peu plus tard, quand Peeta réussit à revenir, nous nous mettons tous autour de leur table de cuisine et nous mangeons une fondue.

Delly est assis à mes côtés et Carmel et Jonathan sont juste à côté, respectivement de Delly. Ensuite Peeta est juste devant moi et à côté de lui, il y a Sam et sa nouvelle petite amie. Layla, qui semble extrêmement triste, me sépare de la salle peste de Cassie et j'en suis bien heureuse, parce qu'après ce qu'elle a fait je lui arracherais la tête. Je la...

-Portons un toaste, s'exclame soudain Sam ce qui coupe mes pensées envers Cassie, pour nos amis qui viennent de se marier pour le meilleur et surtout le pire. Il le dit avec un grand sourire pour taquiner Carmel et Jonathan.

-Oh attendez, s'écrie Delly, Katniss n'a rien à boire. Je trouve qu'elle est un peu trop heureuse de s'en avoir aperçu.

-de l'eau, m'exclamai-je, ça fera merci.

-Non, me dit-elle d'un ton accusateur, pas dans ce genre d'occasion. Je m'aperçois que Peeta fusille Delly du regard, celle-ci lui rend un petit sourire timide.

Elle revient à la table avec une coupe de vin et là nous faisons enfin notre toaste. Durant le souper Sam se met à frapper sa coupe avec sa fourchette afin que les nouveaux mariés s'embrasse. Ce moment là me rend très mal-à-l'aise, probablement parce que Peeta est assis juste en face de moi et que il y a deux jours j'ai essayée de l'embrasser. Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'essayer de l'embrasser.

POV Peeta

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de venir ici, j'aurais bien dû me douter que Delly était derrière tous ça et je trouve cela tellement immature. C'est là que je m'élance vers Delly, la prend par le bras et l'emmène à l'arrière de la maison pour discuter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ma vie sentimentale, chuchotai-je choqué par ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci a un petit sourire déplaisant.

-Peeta, tu sais que je t'aime comme si tu étais mon grand frère et je te remercie de toujours avoir agis comme telle, elle marque une pose et me regarde dans les yeux. Tu as toujours su me protéger et...

-Nous nous éloignons du sujet Delly

-Laisse moi finir, dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules et elle prend une grande respiration avant de continuer.


	7. Chapter 7

-Je sais que tu sais bien cacher ce que tu ressent, mais Peeta je sais que tu l'aime depuis très longtemps et tu me l'a prouvé devant tout Panem. Alors, je sais que si j'attends après toi... je sais que tu as trop peur de l'aborder, que tu as peur d'avoir mal. Mais Peeta tu n'as qu'une vie à vivre et je veux que tu la vivre a fond.-Tu le mérite Peeta.-C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

-Delly tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, tu m'a aidé à me ramener à la réalité, tu te souviens.

Mais celle-ci se détourne de moi, exaspérée et retourne dans la cuisine là où est la fille de mes rêves et de mes cauchemars. Je m'accote le dos sur le mûr et je reste quelques instants dans la pénombre à me passer la main dans les cheveux. Connaissant Delly, elle ne lâchera pas, parce que tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu ce qu'elle veut elle ne sera pas satisfaite. Oh, je sens que je vais encore tomber dans le panneau.

J'ai chaud, j'ai même très chaud, juste à penser à ce qui va se passer.

Je reviens dans la cuisine après une vingtaines de minutes. Pendant le souper, Delly sert une coupe de force à Katniss, je sais où elle veut en venir. C'est drôle, je crois même que ma coupe se remplie au fur et à mesure que je bois. Je soupçonne Jonathan d'être complice avec Delly. On finit de souper et je me donne comme défi de tous faire pour rentré chez moi au plus vite, car je sais que si je l'embrasse je retournerai en enfer pour le reste de mes jours.

-Désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller, dis-je, j'ai un rendez-vous avec les con tracteurs de ma boulangerie demain.

POV Katniss

c'est vers minuit que Peeta décide de partir de la petite fête, je décide que c'est l'heure pour moi aussi. C'est bizarre,Delly et Jonathan n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier. En arrivant dans le village des vainqueurs je suis trempée parce qu'il pleut. C'est là que j'entends quelqu'un se lamenter. Je vois deux silhouette sous le porche de Peeta.

-TOI, s'écrie-t-elle en m'apercevant et elle ce dirige vers moi dangereusement, tout est de ta faute, tu ne le mérite pas, est-ce-que t'as compris, il mérite beaucoup mieux que toi. Je vois Peeta arrivant devant moi juste à tant avant qu'elle s'acharne sur moi.-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu l'a protège après ce qu'elle t'a fait, moi je t'aurais tout donner Peeta. Elle s'approche de lui, mais ce dernier l'attrape par les poignets et la recule pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'embrasser.

-Sa suffis Cassie, souffle Peeta à travers sa frustration, va-t-en. Elle se met à pleurer et part en courant.

Peeta ne me regarde même pas et repart vers chez lui comme si de rien était. Je suis tellement stupéfaite et choqué que je part derrière lui et avant qu'il est refermé sa porte, je met mon pied pour bloquer l'entrée. Il n'a définitivement pas envie de se battre parce qu'il lâche sa porte et se dirige vers son divan et si laisse tomber en se tenant la tête comme s'il devenait fou.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire Peeta, m'écriai-je trop choqué de la situation et alors qu'il ne me répond pas je continue, je ne comprend ce qui vient de se passer.

-Oublie sa, me répond-t-il la tête encore dans ses mains, retourne chez toi.

-Non, je continue de crier après lui, je veux savoir de quoi elle parlais en disant que tout étais de ma faute.

-crois-moi, ce n'est pas toi, rentre chez toi Kat...! et il pousse un grand soupire.

-De toute façon ça devient une habitude pour toi, ces temps-ci de me rejeter, à ces mots je vois son corps et sa mâchoire se crisper. je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai besoin qu'il me regarde alors je prends les grands moyens.-Ou peut-être que tu t'es toujours foutu de moi, tu joue tellement bien la comédie. Si les mots d'avant n'avait fait aucun effet sur Peeta et bien ceux-ci font l'effet d'une bombe. Peeta se lève la tête et me transperce du regard. Je suis clouée sur place.

-T'es sérieuse là, siffle-t-il à travers ses dents et il se lève et se dirige vers moi, tu crois que je t'ai manipulé, tu crois que MOI je t'ai utilisé durant toute cette période. Il est maintenant à deux pousse de mon nez mais il radoucie sa voix.-Tu crois que j'ai inventé le fais que je t'aime depuis mon enfance, tu crois que j'ai inventé mon sentiment de jalousie envers Gale.

Pendant qu'il me dit tout ça, un désir grandi en moi et je devient de plus en plus impuissante envers ce besoins et soudain je vois ses lèvres, il vient de les humecter. Quand il finit son récit il se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux et me tourne le dos. Il est si beau. Son gilet mouillé moule son corps parfaitement musclé, non, il est plutôt très sexy. J'ai dit sexy, oh mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Il se retourne et je ne vois que son corps musclé, sa mâchoire parfaite, sa bouche. Oh! Aidez moi, mais c'est à ce moment que je croise ses yeux, les mêmes yeux qu'il me réservait avant d'être kidnappé. À ce moment plus personne ne peu m'aider. Je m'approche de lui et je dépose mes mains sur ses bras nu. Cela me prend tout pour ne pas pousser un gémissement quand Peeta dépose les siennes sur ma taille. Je vois le désir grandir dans ses yeux et c'est à ce moment que je me retrouve plaqué contre le mûr en train de l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas un baisé comme nous avons déjà échangé, les autres je sentais le désir grandir en moi et celui-ci le désir était déjà au plafond. Mais, il augmenta soudain quand Peeta décida de s'aventurer dans mon cou, je poussez une sorte de gémissement. Peeta plaqua ses deux mains sur le mûr chaque côté de ma tête et arrêta dans un grognement. Il appui son front contre le miens. Tout les deux haletant, courant après notre souffle. Mais, je me fout d'en perdre le souffle j'en veux d'autre. Je veux qu'il me touche. J'ai besoin de ses mains sur moi.

POV Peeta

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreille, comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille quand je lui ai tout donner. J'ai même failli y passer pour elle, j'aurais donné ma vie pour elle. Je m'avance vers elle en lui criant dessus, mais quand je la regarde je me radoucis soudainement. Elle est tellement parfaite, sa camisole trace ses courbes à la perfection, elle est magnifique. Oh! Peeta t'es en train de déraper. Alors, je me retourne pour reprendre mes esprits. Après quelques instants j'y fait face et je la revoie, Katniss, ma Katniss, celle dont je suis tombé amoureux et c'est à ce moment que nos yeux se croises. Je perd le contrôle quand elle dépose ses mains sur mes avant-bras. Je la plaque contre le mûr. Je perd tout le contrôle de mon corps et je monte au septième quand nos lèvres se rencontre. Ce baisé n'a rien à voir avec les autres que nous avons échangé. Je l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois, mais le désir m'embrase, je devient fou. Je l'entend pousser un gémissement et c'est là que j'essaie de me maîtriser. Je pousse mes points sur le mûr au point de me faire mal pour me ramener à la réalité. Je m'appuie sur son front en haletant. Je le savait! Maintenant j'en veux encore.

POV Katniss

Pendant un instant j'en veut d'autres, alors je met mes mains dans son cou pour le rapprocher et au moment ou nos lèvres vont se toucher Peeta s'éloigne en lâchant un soupire.

-Non, on ne peut pas Kat...niss, soupire Peeta, rentre chez toi, s'il-te-plaît.

C'est la que je comprend que je viens de faire une grave erreur. Je savais que j'aurais mal et je me suis laissée faire. En fait, c'était comme un baiser d'adieu.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Katniss

Je décide de rentrer chez moi sans un mot. Peeta ne voulais plus de moi pour de bon et ce dernier baiser était comme une punition pour tout ce que je lui avait fait subir. Alors pour combler le tout je refis des cauchemars toute la nuit. À une certaine heure de la nuit je ne pouvais plus dormir, alors je me penchai dans mes tiroir pour la trouver. Après quelques instants, rien, elle n'était pas là. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et c'est à ce moment que j'aperçus une petite boîte sous mon lit. Je l'ouvrai et la vit. La perle. Sa perle. J'en avait besoin, pour retrouver un petit sens à ma vie, de quoi à me raccrocher à la vie.

Je l'a mis sous mon oreiller et à partir de ce moment je ne fit plus de cauchemars de la nuit. Je rêvai même à notre baiser dans l'arène, au bord de la mer. Quoique c'est quasiment un cauchemar dans mon cas. Le lendemain je ne me lève même pas de mon lit. Après deux jours comme cela, je décide qu'il est temps de réagir.

Je me lève très tôt, déjeune et m'enfuis dans la forêt. Mais je traîne quand même la perle avec moi. Je l'a met au creux de ma poche à l'intérieur de mon manteau en cuir que mon père ma laissé après sa mort. Quand j'arrive au lac je m'assoie sur le petit quai que mon père à fait avant de mourir.

Mon père, lui qui était si fort, lui qui savait tout faire pour sa famille et, au contraire de moi, savoir s'occuper de ma petite sœur. Prim, elle qui était si douce, elle me fait penser un peu à Peeta, car elle avait toujours les mots pour me rassurer, elle aurait pue devenir médecin et elle aurait été un bon docteur, car rien ne l'ébranlais, pas comme ma mère. Ma mère, elle a vraiment tout perdu. Elle a perdu mon père, qu'elle douleur. Elle a perdu ma sœur, qu'elle horreur. Je ne veux pas vivre ce qu'elle a vécue. Je ne veux pas de mari, je ne veux pas d'enfants. Je ne veux pas de famille. C'est définitif, alors je retourne chez moi en fin d'après midi, avec la net certitude que je n'aurai jamais de famille.

POV Peeta

J'hésite toujours à aller voir Katniss. Durant deux jours je pense à ce que je pourrais lui dire à propos du baisé. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour elle. Quand je suis revenu au district, je ne voulais qu'une amie, car je savais que nous avions passé beaucoup trop de souffrance et d'obstacles ensembles pour faire comme si je ne la connaissais pas. Ensuite, quand je l'ais aperçu la première journée et que j'y est vu l'enfer roder dans ses yeux, j'ai voulu seulement l'a protéger, comme un frère envers une soeur. Mais quand elle est venue faire son tour chez Delly, tout a chambouler dès que nos regard se sont croisés. Je ne voulais pas, j'étais enfin bien dans ma peau sans elle, mais là, elle me manque. Elle emporte une partie de âme à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

Quelqu'un me sort de mes pensée en cognant à ma porte. Si c'est Delly je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire, elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Mais, une surprise m'attend... c'est Katniss. Je lâche un soupire de désespoir avant d'aller lui ouvrir. Quand j'ouvre la porte, nous restons là durant un certain moment.

-Salut, soupire-t-elle pendant qu'elle a les yeux rivés sur le sol, je peux entrer. Je lui fait une place pour la laisser passer. Je lui montre mon canapé et Katniss se dirige vers celui-ci pour s'assoir. Je la suis de loin et je m'assois en face d'elle. On reste là pendant un moment sans rien dire, mais je sais que si je ne lance pas le bal, rien ne se passera. Je prend une grande inspiration avant de commencer, mais c'est la que je vois des larmes sur ses joues.

-Je suis vraiment désolé...Peeta, commence-t-elle, je n'avais pas le droit...je sais que tu ne veux plus rien de moi et que... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais...

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne veux plus rien de toi, l'interrompis-je étonné, elle ne c'est pas rendue conte que c'est moi qui l'ais plaqué contre le mûr pour l'embrasser? Pendant un instant elle a l'air désorientée.

-Pardonne moi, je ne recommencerai plus. Et elle se lève pour ce diriger vers la porte. -De toute façon c'est mieux comme ça.

-Tu vas encore fuir tes sentiments Katniss, m'exclamai-je choqué de ses dernières paroles. Je reste assis sur le canapé le visage entre les mains. Je la sens se retourner vers moi.

-Je voulais voir ce que j'avais pour toi, au fond de moi, commence-t-elle en marquant une longue pause. Je lève alors mes yeux vers elle pour y faire face. Elle prend une inspiration et continue.-Et j'ai vue... que plus rien ne reste entre nous. Et sur ces mots elle claque la porte et celle-ci court jusqu'à chez-elle. Je suis dévasté.

POV Katniss

Je sais que je n'est pas été juste, mais il le fallait. Pour lui, pour son bien et pour le mien.

Je chassai durant tout le mois, environ quatorze heures par jour pour essayer d'oublier mes souffrances. Je me douchais, parfois je mangeais et ensuite je me couchais. Delly passait une fois au deux jour pour venir chercher les peaux des animaux que j'avais chassé et heureusement elle ne me parlait pas de Peeta, elle avait dû s'apercevoir que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné.

Plus tard vers la fin du mois, j'allai prendre une douche et descendit prendre le souper avec Haymitch, Sae et sa petite fille. Je les entend discuté comme si ils étaient à des mètres de moi, car je ne suis pas vraiment présente mentalement.

-T'a pas l'air d'aller chérie, commence Haymitch en me regardant, encore une histoire de cœur? Et à ces mots il se retourne pour jeter un œil chez Peeta.

-Non pas du tout! M'exclamai-je choqué, mais, je dus pas être trop convaincante, parce que mon mentor se met à rire et Sae regarde au ciel avec un petit sourire.

Trop enragé après mon mentor, je sors de table et me dirige vers les escaliers pour monter à ma chambre.

-Katniss, dit Haymitch d'un ton très sérieux, tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressentis quand nous avons ramené Peeta du Capitole et qu'il n'avait plus rien pour toi. Mon ventre se met en s'entortiller quand j'y pense, j'ai mal. Je me tourne vers mon bourreaux pour y faire face. La rage et la souffrance doit paraître sur mon visage, car Haymitch continu.-Alors agis avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Sur cela je me dépêche à monter dans ma chambre pour que personne ne me voit pleurer. Cette nuit là, je fait un cauchemar horrible. Peeta se mari avec une très belle femme et je suis condamné à être la nounou de leur enfants, autrement dit je suis obligé de voir cette fichu fille être heureuse avec l'homme de mes rêve.

Quand je me réveille en sursaut, Haymitch n'est pas là pour me calmer. Je me prend quand même à être heureuse que Peeta soit encore célibataire. Mais, je ne dois pas, je doit le laisser faire sa vie, je l'ais déjà beaucoup trop fait souffrir.

-Katniss, crie Sae en bas des escaliers, vient je dois te parler.

Je prend mon temps pour me préparer avant d'aller voir Sae. Je descend très lentement les escaliers et une fois en bas, je fuis le moment ou elle va me parler de Peeta. Quand j'arrive au bas de l'escalier, c'est malheureusement mon mentor qui m'attend. Mais, heureusement il ne me parle pas de notre conversation de la veille. Tout en déjeunant avec Sae, il commence.

-Dans deux jour ce sera la fête de la récolte, commence-t-il en prenant une gorgé dans sa coupe de vin, et je veux que tu y aille. En voyant ma stupéfaction et ma frustration il continue.-Écoute, j'ai promit de m'occuper de toi et si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dit, je serai obligé d'appeler le docteur Aurélius pour lui dire que sa na va pas et je te laisse imaginer la suite.

-Et en quoi cela m'aidera, criai-je.

-À te faire du social, dit-il avec son sourire de toujours et aussi narquois qu'à l'habitude, le Dr. Aurélius dit que c'est vraiment bon pour les gens fou.


	9. Chapter 9

Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, déjà que je n'appelais jamais mon docteur afin qu'il m'aide. Je savais très bien que si je ne faisais pas tout ce qu'haymitch me disait de faire, soit j'allais être pris avec le Dr Aurélius chez moi ou j'allais devoir retourner au Capitole pour que ce dernier puisse me suivre de plus près. Et je refusais catégoriquement d'y retourner.

La première journée, Sae décida de s'y mettre elle aussi. Elle m'obligea à couper mes cheveux brulé, elle me fit les ongles, m'obligea à faire disparaître mon duvet sur le corps. Je me sentais nue, mais c'était beaucoup plus féminin. Mes cheveux m'arrivaient maintenant à mon soutien-gorge, mais ceux-ci paraissaient beaucoup plus en santé qu'avant.

-Il est temps que tu te refasse des connaissance et des amis! Me dit-elle.

-Mais j'en ais des amis, dis-je pas très convaincante, alors j'essayai malheureusement de raffermir l'affaire.-J'ai Delly, Jonathan, Carmel...et...hmmf!

-Alors je devrais te voir avec eux demain! Continue-t-elle. Mais, le problème c'était que Peeta était avec eux.-Oh! Ne t'en fais pas avec Peeta, dit Sae en voyant mon expression.

-Pourquoi vous me dite cela, m'exclamai-je curieuse.

-Oh! Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi, parce que je l'ai vue avec une autre fille l'autre jour. Il ne t'embêtera plus.

Une gifle ou un coup de pied m'aurais moins atteint que cette révélation. J'en eu le souffle coupé et un haut-le-coeur me monta à la gorge, mais Sae fit comme si de rien était et continua sa vaisselle. C'est vrai qu'ils m'avaient averti, mais je leur en voulais à Haymitch et à Sae pour ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

Le reste de la journée je me pris à espionner chez Peeta à travers ma fenêtre de chambre. J'étais dévastée, mais pourtant je devrais être heureuse Je finit par voir des amis rentrer chez lui. Mais, peut-être que c'était faux, peut-être que c'était une ruse de mes deux gardiens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je doit aller vérifier. Ce n'est tellement pas moi, aller espionner Peeta, mais qu'est-ce-qui me prend. Il n'y a que Peeta pour me faire ressentir des choses comme ça.

Je descend les marches quatre-à-quatre, prend mon manteau de cuir et me dirige chez lui d'un pas assé décidé. Je devrais être gênée au plus haut point, mais à la place je suis furaxe après la quelconque petite amie de Peeta. Quand je cogne, je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire. Oh non! Il faut que je disparaisse, je...

-Katniss, s'exclame Jonathan, mais, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là.

-Désolé, je..., je me racle la gorge afin de gagner du temps.- je voulais venir porter quelque chose à Peeta, mais je vois que je vous dérange. Je me retourne et fais un pas en direction de ma maison, quand Jonathan m'empoigne et me rentre à l'intérieur. Je suis rouge comme une tomate et j'ai très chaud.

-Peeta sa ne te dérange pas si Katniss reste un peu? s'exclame-t-il avec un sourire. Cela prend un certain temps avant qu'il réponde, mais au moins il le fait avec un sourire.

-Biensûr que non, dit-il avant de se retourner vers ses amis. C'est là que je m'aperçois que je suis la seule fille dans la maison.

Jonathan me tend une bière qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et me poussa jusqu'au milieu du salon ou tout le monde était assis autour d'une table avec des bouteilles d'alcool vides. Sam était installé devant la table du salon face à un nouvel ami qui, d'après Jonathan s'appelait Jeffrey. Tout le monde les regardaient. Les deux essayais de lancer des pièces dans le verre de l'autre et quand Sam n'en mit une dans celui de son adversaire, Jeffrey dû caler son verre.

-Ok, moi je laisse ma place dit ce dernier avec un sourire, sinon je vais être saoul avant longtemps.

Mon regard chercha celle de Peeta, mais celui-ci ne me porta aucune attention.

-Kattttnissss? Allo, m'interpelle Sam en riant. Il s'était bien aperçu que j'étais occupé. Veux-tu remplacer Jeffrey?

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je sous le choc et lui et Jonathan se mirent de plus belle à rire. Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine.

-J'te parlais plutôt du jeu, Katniss, continu Sam essayant d'être sérieux. Heureusement Peeta ne se rendit conte de rien, il agissait avec moi comme une connaissance tout ou plus. Avant d'avoir répondu, Sam me pousse délicatement vers la place libre du jeu et m'oblige à m'assoir. On aurait dit que j'avais perdu tout contrôle de mon corps, que toute l'énergie était sortie d'un coup. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'avais fais.

Ils m'expliquèrent le jeu plusieurs fois avant que je comprennent, pourtant ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. Mais, du coin de l'oeil je voyais Peeta qui bavardait avec un jeune homme que je ne connaissait pas, il ne me prêtait aucune attention, enfin aucune attention...comme avant. Je jetai une pièce et elle rebondit directement dans le verre de Sam. Je me lève soudain et me dirige vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais? s'exclame une voix qui était, apparemment celle de Sam.

-J'y vais, dis-je tout simplement trop déstabilisé pour élaborer. Je pris la porte et sortit sous les regard incrédules des autres.

Je fit des cauchemars durant toute la nuit, je me réveillais parfois en pleurant, c'était affreux. Le lendemain soir j'allais devoir endurer les regard amicale de mon « ami ». Et si il fréquentait vraiment quelqu'un, et si il l'embrassait à en perdre l'haleine, et si il l'aimait vraiment, et si...

-Katniss, Delly va arriver dans une heure pour ses peaux, s'exclame Sae derrière ma porte. Je me lève et sort de ma chambre pour aller chasser.

-Oh, mon dieu! S'écrie Sae en me voyant, Katniss, mais qu'est-ce-que tu as fais. Je ne comprenais pas alors je me dirigeai vers un miroir pour que je visualise par moi-même.

J'avais des cernes qui creusaient mes yeux, ce qui me rendais, apparemment plus maigre encore, que je l'étais déjà. Mes yeux étaient rougie, probablement à cause de cette nuit... mes cauchemars. Mes cheveux étaient toute emmêlé comme si je me serait retourné plusieurs fois dans mon lit durant la nuit passée.

Je pris une douche pour me ramener à la vie et me revigorer, ensuite je couru dans les bois afin de chasser pour Delly. Comment est-ce-que je m'étais rendue là, il y a bien des années déjà, je venais ici en compagnie de mon meilleur ami pour chasser, tout était beaucoup plus facile à ce moment là. De toute façon cela aurait probablement changé, parce que Gale en pinçait pour moi. Je crois que j'aimerais mieux retourner dans l'arène plutôt que de faire face à mes sentiments. Après avoir chassé je reviens à ma maison pour déplumer ces animaux et les rendent à Delly.

Elle finit par cogner à ma porte, j'ouvre et je fais face avec Layla. Elle sourit. J'ai envie de lui arracher la tête avec mes dents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'aide énormément. Désolé pour le temps que cela à pris avant que Peeta arrive vraiment dans l'histoire. Vous allez bientôt avoir droit à la jalousie et aux frissons de Katniss et au manière calculatrice de Peeta. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture.**

-Bonjour Katniss, s'exclame-t-elle avec le plus de gentillesse possible.

-Salut, dis-je en tentant un sourire.

Je lui tend les peaux sachant que c'est ce qu'elle veut et je m'apprête à fermer la porte quand Sae lui demande d'entrer.

-Bonjour Layla, s'exclame Sae souriante. Pffff! Elle n'est jamais comme ça avec moi, je commence réellement à détester l'amie de Delly.-Veux-tu déjeuner avec nous Peeta nous a apporté du pain ce matin.

-Oh! Si c'est le pain de Peeta, je ne m'en priverai pas, dit-elle en riant. Elle devint soudain, très rouge.

Je l'attrapai par les cheveux et je l'a balançai dans les escaliers. Ensuite, je montai les marches pour l'attraper à gorge, je l'enfonçai dans le mûr et j'essayai de l'étrangler. Celle-ci ce débattait et poussait de petits cris insupportable.

-Kaaatniiiiiiiiissss, dit Sae en me regardant, encore dans tes rêves?

-Désolé, j'étais dans la lune, dis-je. Layla me regardait un peu troublé. Je levai les yeux au ciel et alla m'assoir à la table. Elle vient s'assoir à mes côtés et se prend un muffin.

-Alors, Layla votre magasin ce développe correctement? Demande Sae pendant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça. Haymitch. Il va tout faire pour me rendre la situation encore plus désagréable. Sae et Layla le salut et il vient s'assoir au bout de la table. Après de nobles salutation la discussion reprend son cour.

-Oui, cela avance graduellement grâce à Katniss et Peeta, s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Peeta hein! S'exclame Haymitch avec un grand sourire, vous vous voyez souvent toi et lui alors, j'imagine. Il dit ces mots en prenant bien soin de me regarder dans les yeux et il retourne son regard sur la parfaite Layla, même Haymitch qui n'aime habituellement personne lui porte une grande attention.

-Quand même assez souvent, avoue-t-elle. Non mais je rêve, celle-ci devient écarlate et ces yeux brillent.

-Tu contes aller à la..., commence Haymitch.

-Bon, je dois aller me préparer, le coupai-je

Je sors de table sous les yeux écarquillé de Layla, c'est définitif, elle doit vraiment penser que je suis mal élevé. Mais, présentement c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Je vis mon mentor avec un sourire en coin en me regardant, mais en ce moment il ne sait pas à quelle point il me fait souffrir. Pourquoi fait-il ça? J'ai de la difficulté à penser... je suis si fatigué! Mes nuits blanche ne m'ont surement pas aidé.

L'heure du commencement de la fête est déjà dépassé, mais j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas y aller. De toute façon Haymitch doit être saoul et il dort surement, étalé sur sa table. Je ne comprend pas ce que Peeta fiche avec Layla. Je …..., mais je suis interrompus dans mes pensés par un Haymitch plus que réveillé.

-Viens, dit-il choqué. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, alors je le suis.

-À cause que tu n'es pas venue tout de suite et par toi-même, je veux que tu tienne très proche de Delly et compagnie, continu-t-il pendant que nous marchons vers la fête.

-Mais..., commençai-je

-Non Katniss, poursuit-il choqué et il se tourne vers moi.-Je t'ai assez laissé gâcher ta vie jusqu'à maintenant.-Je suis ton mentor et tu dois m'écouter sinon j'appelle Dr. Aurélius et crois moi ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Il continu son chemin.

-Vous croyez que me forcer à voir Peeta va m'aider, m'écriai-je offusquer par ces propos.

-Tu crois que c'est ce que tu veux, il cris lui aussi, qu'il soit avec cette pouffiasse du Capitole. Je sais très bien que tu l'aime, t'es beaucoup trop coincé pour te l'avouer c'est tout.-Crois moi Katniss tu sera malheureuse toute ta vie si tu continu à bloquer tes sentiments comme tu le fais en ce moment, je sais que tu à peur de souffrir, mais malheureusement chérie, la vie fait souffrir.-De toute façon il est déjà peut-être trop tard.

Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il dit cela, mais nous venons d'entrer à la fête, il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

-Là tu vas m'écouter jeune fille, commence-t-il, en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en me prenant par les épaules, à partir de maintenant tu vas faire tout ce que je te dit parce que j'appellerai ton charmant docteur. En voyant mon expression il continu.-Et oui c'est des menaces. Il me pointe Delly et part dans la direction du bar.

Oh c'est pas vrai! Je vais y laisser ma peau. Peeta va me massacrer.

Je me dirige vers la table de mes « amis ».

-Oh Katniss t'es venue, s'exclame Delly, j'suis contente.-Viens assis toi, elle me tire une chaise.

Je vois que Peeta n'est pas présent, enfin pas à cette table. Il est plutôt près de la piste de danse où plusieurs personne se trémousse. Cassie est près de lui avec Jonathan et Sam, ils sont dans une discussion, mais je ne vois pas Layla.

-Ou est Layla? Demandai-je. Au même moment elle fit son entré, j'en perdis le souffle, elle était plus que ravissante. Elle portait une robe digne des grand designer, celle-ci avait laissé retomber ses cheveux frisé et elle brillait de mille feux sous les projecteurs. Tous les gars la remarquait sauf un, pendant un instant j'ai été soulagé car Peeta lui a jeté un coup d'oeil et lui a rendu un simple sourire comme il le ferait à n'importe qui. Elle se dirige vers lui et entre dans leur conversation.

-Oh j'adore cette chanson, s'écrie Delly apparemment joyeuse, viens danser avec moi. Mais, avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire non, j'étais déjà sur la piste de danse. Je dansai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve une connaissance avec qui elle se mit à discuter.

J'ai soif, alors je me dirige vers le bar. Haymitch est un peu plus loin et je fais attention à ne pas le regarder. Je demande un verre d'eau, mais comme j'aurais dû m'en douter ils ne vendent pas ce genre de « boisson »,alors je prend un verre avec le moins d'alcool possible. Soudain, j'ai des frissons qui me parcours tous le corps, mon cœur débat à tout casser et j'ai des chaleurs, je ne comprends pas. Quand mon verre arrive enfin, je me retourne pour rejoindre ma table, mais soudain je comprends...mes frissons.

Peeta était derrière moi, il est maintenant là, devant moi. Il paraît beaucoup plus robuste que je me rappelle, on dirait qu'il a grandit et ses muscles, sa mâchoire et ses yeux. Il est a un pied de moi, il me domine totalement. Ma respiration s'accélère soudain. il me regarde dans les yeux. Soudain sa main se lève et il l'a dépose sur ma joue. Oh, je brûle, je fond.

**Ne vous en faites pas les rapprochements et les frissons continuent dans les autres chapitre. Envoyez moi des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	11. Chapter 11

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

-Ça va, me demande-t-il, mais cela me prend un certain temps à retrouver mon souffle pour répondre.

-Oui, dis-je d'un ton hautin, pourquoi ça n'irais pas?

-T'es rouge, t'a des cernes jusqu'aux dents, continu-t-il, et t'a des frissons, tu fait peut-être de la fièvre. Sa main se déplace sur mon front avec tend de sensualité que j'en frémis. Je ferme les yeux pour déguster le moment présent.

-Oui elle fait de la fièvre, s'exclame une voix trop familière derrière moi, sa s'appelle la fièvre de l'amour.- Cela se produit quand la personne dont on a envie nous...

-Ok, Ça va, m'écriai-je en donnant une tape sur la main de Peeta et en jetant un regard noir à Haymitch.-J'ai chaud c'est tout. Je disparais vers ma table.

POV Peeta

Haymitch me dévisage.

-Elle est amoureuse, commence Haymitch avec un sourire en coin, non, plutôt éperdument amoureuse de toi.

-Quoi, m'exclamai-je, non elle me déteste et elle m'a toujours détesté.

-Toi aussi tu l'a détestais, continu-t-il, et ça ne t'empêche pas d'être fou amoureux d'elle présentement. Sur mon regard interlocuteur il continu.-Ne lâche pas tu vas finir par l'avoir.

-Oh! Dis-je avec un sourire, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de l'a laisser partir, croyez-moi mon plan est en exécution.

-C'est triste à dire, commence Haymitch avec un sourire en coin, mais j'aime bien le nouveau Peeta, il est plus... comment dire, agressif. Et l'a il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me prend par les épaules.-C'est comme ça que tu l'aura. Et sur cela il me donne une tape dans le dos et il part vers la sortie.

POV Katniss

Layla est assis à côté de moi et Peeta fait soudain une apparition derrière elle. Il s'assoit près de cette dernière. Tous les autres arrive soudainement.

-Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Sam, la soirée est presque terminé, on va ou après?

-On peut aller chez nous si vous voulez? Dit Layla en regardant Delly pour avoir son approbation. Celle-ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

Après un certain temps d'obstination avec Delly je déduis que je n'avais pas le choix d'être présente à la suite de la fête. Ce qui ne plait pas vraiment à Cassie. On ce dirige vers la maison et Peeta se met à parler avec Sam. Et je vois bien qu'ils parlent de Layla parce que Sam la pointe et donne une tape dans le dos à Peeta, comme un signe d'encouragement.

Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose avec cette pouliche du Capitole.

Nous entrons et Delly nous offres tout de suite quelque chose à boire et avec la boisson que je vois dans son bar, elle savait qu'elle aurait de la visite. Elle me donne un verre et vide la bouteille dans les autre récipients pour le reste de la visite.

-Non, ça va Delly, m'exclamai-je, je suis très fatigué, alors l'alcool ne me fera pas, j'en ais déjà pris un.

-D'accord, dit-elle en souriant, t'a qu'à le laisser là quelqu'un le prendra. Venez vous servir, cria-t-elle aux autres.

Je suis accoté sur le bar quand Peeta se poste devant moi, il tend sa main vers ma joue, je sens le feu jaillir en moi. J'attends, mais rien. Quand je le regarde je m'aperçois que son corps est à deux pouces du mien, il est penché sur moi, j'ai le souffle coupé, je transpire énormément et je me surprend même à attraper le bas de son t-shirt pour qu'il reste près de moi. Mais, celui-ci se retire et je vois qu'il tien un verre d'alcool dans les mains. Oh non! C'est pas vrai, il ne voulais qu'un verre, pour raffermir le tout encore une fois, je suis écarlate. On dirait qu'il fait exprès.

-Tu viens, s'exclame-t-il en me regardant bizarrement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma réaction. Non, mais je rêve ou quoi, il a déjà oublié que nous nous sommes embrassés. Pour me calmer je prend une gorgé de mon verre

Je me réveille le lendemain dans un lit que je ne connais pas. Je suis encore tout habillé, il ne manque que mes souliers. J'ai un sérieux mal de crâne et quand j'essaie de me lever, un haut-le-coeur me vient soudain.

Je vois une salle de bain à environ deux mètres de moi. C'est drôle, cette chambre ressemble vraiment à la mienne sauf à un détaille près, les accessoires et le linge que je vois son à un gars... Peeta...Oh non! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais. Je me cache sous les couverture pour voilé mon malaise. Mmf! Ça sens Peeta.

Je réussie à me rendre à la salle de bain de peine et de misère. Après m'être nettoyé le visage et m'être rafraichit. Je descend les escaliers en prenant bien soin de m'accrocher sur les deux rampes, car j'ai encore le tournis. J'entends frapper à la porte d'entrer, alors je m'arrête pour que personne ne me vois ici.

-Bonjour Layla, s'exclame Peeta joyeusement-Ça va? Entre, assis toi. J'entends des chaises grincer et cela prend un certain temps avant qu'ils se mettent à parler.

Je m'assoie dans le haut des marches pour qu'ils ne me voient pas. J'ai honte, je sais que je ne devrais pas espionner, mais j'ai besoin de savoir et c'est plus fort que moi.

-Alors le magasin avance, commence Peeta, je crois qu'il me restait que la comptabilité à te montrer, mais je vais pouvoir le...

-Non, le coupe-t-elle, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici...Peeta. Mais elle ne continue pas. Apparemment je ne suis pas là seule que Peeta devra combler les blancs.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es ici? demande-t-il doucement, tu veux du pain ou bien tu veux...

-Non Peeta... souffle-t-elle en reniflant. Je suis trop curieuse, alors je me penche pour mieux voir la scène.

Peeta est assis juste à côté d'elle à la table. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et Peeta prend ses deux mains et se rapproche d'elle comme pour la consoler. Elle se penche vers lui et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes avant même qu'il est pu réagir. Mon haut-le-coeur me revient soudain et j'ai de nouveau le tournis, si ça continu je vais me retrouver étalé sur le sol en bas des marches. Mais, je réussie à voir que Peeta la repousse doucement et se lève en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il s'appuie sur son comptoir un certain temps, il est désorienté. Layla se lève aussi et se rapproche de lui et celle-ci attend avec impatience son constat. Peeta se retourne enfin et son regard si intense se dirige droit dans le sien. Je vois que ses yeux électriques font le même impact sur Layla que sur moi, car cela lui prend un certain temps avant de retrouver le fil de la discussion.

-Peeta, je crois que je suis amoureuse. Il à l'air de chercher ses mots à travers le plancher et soudain il répond.

-Moi aussi Layla. Quoi, non, c'est pas possible, je n'y crois pas, il ne peut pas être amoureux d'elle, c'est impossible.

**Dites moi ce** **que vous en pensez.**


	12. Chapter 12

-Mais pas de toi, dit-il d'une douceur extrême en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle devint rouge écarlate et les larmes remontèrent soudain.

-Mais...tu paraissais... si at...attentionné, balbutia-t-elle, Delly m'...m'avait dit que tu...que tu étais comme ça avec tout le monde, mais je croyais que... que..., elle se remit à pleurer, c'était... différent avec moi.

Peeta avait l'air déconcerté, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. D'habitude il avait toujours les mots pour soulager et sécurisé la personne, mais là.

-je suis désolé, souffle-t-il en l'a prenant dans ses bras pour là consoler.-Tu sais, je suis toujours comme ça avec mes amis, je n'ai jamais pensé que cela pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un un jour. Il lui lève le menton délicatement pour capturer ses yeux, il essuie ses larmes avec son pouce.

-Est-ce-que je peux au moins savoir c'est qui, commence-t-elle, la fille. Je me penche un peu plus vers l'avant pour savoir enfin qui est cette fameuse fille que Haymitch et Sae parle, quand soudain la marche craque et Peeta fait volte face.

Layla à la bouche grande ouverte. Ah! Là c'est définitif, elle doit me détester à mort, après tous ce que je lui est fait.

-C'est elle, s'écrie-t-elle en me pointant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, commence Peeta désespéré, elle vomissait partout hier, alors je me suis occupé d'elle cette nuit, il me lance un regard noir.-Elle a dormit dans mon lit et moi j'ai dormi sur le canapé. Je regarde sur celui-ci et je vois bien que des tas de couvertures son plié et que son bas de pyjama traine par dessus cette montagne.

-Prend soin de lui Katniss, il le mérite. Sur ce elle embrasse Peeta sur la joue et disparaît de l'autre côté de la porte d'entré.

Je me dirige doucement vers cette même porte pour partir. Mais, je sens son regard me brûler le dos. Je ne le regarde pas, il ne faut pas ou y'a des chances que ça finissent très mal. Mais je ne dois pas partir comme ça.

-Je suis désolé, Peeta, soufflai-je, je ne voulais pas vous espionner et je ne voulais pas non plus être un fardeau pour toi.

-Ça va! Dit-il, je ne t'en veux pas et tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi, Katniss, dit-il avec une douceur extrême.

Soudain la dernière question de Layla me revient en tête, comme c'est plus fort que moi, je lui pose la fameuse question.

-De qui es-tu amoureux? je rougis instantanément. Mais, qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris.

Il ne me répond pas, alors je me retourne pour y faire face. Il me transperce du regard, je perçois du désir dans ses yeux bleus. Wow! Il doit vraiment l'aimer cette fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce moment me perturbe beaucoup plus que je ne le voudrais.

-Je crois que je sais de toute manière, avouai-je

-Non, je crois pas, dit-il en retournant vers son four pour y sortir son pain. La frustration m'emporte soudain, alors je me dirige sur Peeta en trombe. Malheureusement je me fou complètement de distance que je met entre nous. Quand j'arrive à un mètre de lui, je lui lance en pleine figure.

-C'est Annie, m'exclamai-je.

-Quoi? Répond-il déconcerté et il se brûle avec la tôle de ses pains.-Arrg! Il se dirige vers le lavabo.

-Tu me l'a déjà avoué, tu ne te rappelle pas, je dis ces mots avec toute la haine que j'ai en moi.-Dans la cafétéria, dans le district treize Pee... Pourquoi tu souris, m'écriai-je

Il est planté devant son lavabo et il me regarde avec un sourire de satisfaction, il vient vers moi, il est tellement sexy. Je suis cloué sur place, son corps m'est comme une attraction. Quand il est a deux pouces de moi il prend mon menton et me relève le visage doucement, des frissons me parcours tout le corps, pourtant, croyez moi je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner, alors je le laisse faire. Peeta regarde mon visage avec douceur, ha! c'est ses yeux. Il fait ensuite descendre son pouce délicatement sur ma joue jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je crois qu'il va m'embrasser, car celui-ci avance son visage près du mien.

-Hmm! Seriez-vous jalouse mademoiselle Everdeen, il me susurre ses mots à l'oreille. Je repasse la question plusieurs fois dans mon esprit avant de la comprendre.

-Peut-être, soufflai-je, oh non! J'ai dis ça.

Il redescend vers ma bouche en frôlant son nez sur me joue, je laisse échapper un gémissement, incapable de le contrôler, je fond littéralement.

Il s'éloigne soudainement, on dirait que je perd pied, ça me prend un certain temps avant de reprendre mon équilibre.

-Tu veux déjeuner, me demande-t-il comme si de rien était, je t'ai fais du pain au fromage. Il met une assiette rempli sur la table et me tire une chaise. Je m'approche trop déboussolé pour chialer.

-Prend ça, il me tend un verre d'eau et deux capsules, tu iras beaucoup mieux.

-Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi...pourtant je n'ai pas bu tant que cela, je ne me souvient même pas..., je balbutie gêné pendant qu'il s'assoie devant moi.

-Te fatigue pas, me coupe-t-il, tu n'as pas vraiment bu, mais vu la fièvre que tu avais, probablement que l'alcool ne t'a pas fait.

-La..., commençai-je en me rappelant soudain de quoi il parle, la fièvre, oui, hmm probablement.

Je prend un pain au fromage et me le four dans la bouche afin que Peeta ne s'aperçoit pas de ma confusion.

-Merci pour t'être occupé de moi, cette nuit, dis-je et je ne sais pas pourquoi mes à ces mots je devient écarlate.

-J'en es pris une habitude tu sais, s'exclame-t-il en me regardant.

-Très drôle, Offusqué, je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte.

-Katniss, tu ne m'a pas laissé finir... attend, dit-il en se levant. Quand je me retourne, il se dirige vers moi avec mon manteau dans les mains.-J'aime m'occuper de toi, je dis que j'en ais pris l'habitude, parce que c'est ce que nous faisons toi et moi on se protège l'un l'autre. -Réel ou pas réel?

À ces mots je souris intérieurement, cela fait un grand bien de l'entendre.

-Réel!


	13. Chapter 13

Deux jours suivent sans que je croise Peeta. Mais la question sur la fameuse fille donc Peeta est amoureux ne me quitte pas. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses avec Johanna, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit son genre, enfin j'espère. C'est peut-être Cassie, mais dernièrement, elle fréquente quelqu'un d'autre et cela n'a pas l'air de déranger à Peeta, de toute façon il passe son temps à repousser ses avances. Annie... il ne pas répondu pour Annie. Ce n'est pas Layla, je suis contente, je la déteste moins. Mais, il faut que je m'informe pour Annie, sans qu'il s'aperçoive de ma jalousie. Non je ne suis pas jalouse! C'est mon ami et comme il a dit lui même, on se protège l'un l'autre. Alors, je fait ça seulement pour le protéger.

J'arrive chez Haymitch pour souper, Peeta, Sae, sa petite fille et moi avons été invité. Je me demande bien si je vais sortir de la empoisonné, mon mentor faisant à souper, en tout cas on verra. Quand je rentre dans la maison Peeta est déjà là, il est entrain de mettre la table. Sae et sa petite fille, Carla sont assises à cette même table et rient des blagues de Peeta, apparemment celles-ci parlent d'Haymitch, car il essaie de retourner ça contre Peeta, mais sans grande conviction.

-Bonjour Katniss! S'exclame Carla, celle-ci m'a apprivoisé depuis que je suis revenu du Capitole. Je lui rend un sourire.

-T'arrive juste à temps, dit Sae, Peeta a apporté des petit pain au fromage et il n'en reste pratiquement plus.-Alors dépêche toi, Haymitch ne voulait pas t'en laisser, sans le vouloir je lance un regard noir à mon mentor pendant que Sae continue, pour cause que tu ne l'es mérite pas.

-Ça ne fait rien, commence Peeta d'une douceur incroyable, Katniss sait qu'elle peut venir en chercher chez moi quand elle le veut. Je regarde Peeta et il me sourit de son sourire resplendissant, oh! Il est magnifique, KATNISS réveille, je me sens soudain rougir.

On ce met à table et bizarrement c'est très savoureux. Je regarde Peeta du coin de l'oeil, je ne comprends pas, depuis que je suis arrivé, il m'a regardé une seule fois et plus rien. Arrg! Il me gruge, pourquoi il fait ça. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime plus, mais au moins... oh je ne sais pas. La question me revient soudain en tête... Annie.

-Alors Katniss, s'écrie Haymitch qui commence à être un peu pompette, quel sont t'es projets d'avenir?

-Je..., je dois avouer qu'il m'a pris au dépourvue, ah tiens! Peeta a vu que j'existais, je le sais parce que son regard m'embrase le visage, je n'ose pas le regarder, car je pourrais dire des bêtises.- Je crois que... chasser.

-Chasser...,s'exclame mon mentor, mais je vois dans son regard, qu'il va remédier à ça.-Ok... et toi Peeta?

Mes oreilles sont toutes ouverte soudainement.

-Eh bien, ma boulangerie est bientôt terminé, commence-t-il, non c'est pas vrai, j'étais tellement axé sur ma petite personne que je n'ai même pas soutenu Peeta dans cette aventure.-Je vais m'occuper de ma manufacture.

-Et tu conte te faire une petite amie, demande Sae, je sens qu'elle me regarde du coin de l'oeil.-Avec toute ces femmes qui rôdent autour de toi.

-On verra, répond tout simplement Peeta avec un sourire.-j'aime mieux attendre et avoir là bonne.

Bon! Maintenant je suis jalouse de « la bonne ». je savais que Peeta pouvait m'achever. Si je ne veux pas souffrir, je dois l'oublier, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais une chose m'aide malheureusement, il ne m'aime plus. Enfin comme une amie, c'est tout, c'est à espérer.

-On pourrais finir ça avec une tarte, s'exclame joyeusement Sae après le souper, je vais vous en faire une, cela prendra que 20 minutes. Elle nous regarde pour obtenir une réponse.

-Désolé Sae, répond Peeta, je dois y aller, mes amis m'attendent, nous devons aller camper dans les bois.

Et comme il disait ces mots, Delly frappa à la porte. Elle fit son entré et salua tout le monde avec son grand sourire habituelle.

-Alors tu viens Peeta! S'écrie Delly toute excité, il ne manque plus que toi et..., elle se tourne vers moi, oh non! Tu veux venir Katniss?

-Non ça va aller merci, dis-je en croisant le regard d'Haymitch, celui-ci me pointe le téléphone, je pense au docteur.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas de tente, dis-je.

-Moi, j'en ai une, s'exclame Delly.

-Mais...,commençai-je, il fait froid, on va se geler, au n'est au mois de septembre, les nuits sont fraîches.

-Alors vous allez pouvoir vous réchauffer, dit Haymitch en me jetant un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-D'accord, dis-je désespéré. Je me lève et me dirige très lentement vers la sortie, et soudain.-La vaisselle, je peux pas partir sans avoir fait la vaisselle.

-J'ai dis à Haymitch de ne pas la faire, dit Peeta, je vais revenir demain.

Définitivement, je n'ai pas de chances. Alors, je retour chez moi pour ramasser mes trucs et je finis par mettre mon manteau pour enfin sortir de ma maison le pas lent. On avance graduellement dans la forêt et quand nous passons devant l'arbre où est mon arc, je le prend pour faire sûr. Je vois Peeta qui m'attend devant, je le rejoins.

-Quoi, dis-je un peu bête devant son sourire.

-Rien, ça me rappelle seulement des souvenirs, me répond-il et étonnamment du même ton que moi.

-c'est dangereux, continu-je d'une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas, je dis cela surtout pour savoir s'il est fâché contre moi. Mais il ne me répond pas.

On arrive soudain sur un terrain plat, que je n'avais jamais vue. Peeta installe sa tente et celle de Delly, pendant que Jonathan et Carmel font un feu. Plus loin je vois Sam qui s'acharne sur sa tente pendant que Cassie et son nouveau petit ami se câline... sensuellement, s'en en viens même écoeurant. Je remarque que Layla n'est pas présente, je suis presque soulagé, j'aurais été mal devant elle, après ce qui c'est passé. Je remarque qu'il y a un nouveau venu et il se tient très près de Delly. Il fait vraiment froid.

-Alors, Katniss, commence Jon, tu vas nous chasser un lapin, je voudrais te voir à l'oeuvre.

-En fait, m'exclamai-je avec un sourire, c'est pour protéger tes fesses que j'ai mon arc Jonathan.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrais arriver quelque chose, me demande Carmel sérieuse et soudainement apeuré. Elle se colle sur Jonathan et celui-ci me regarde en me faisant un clin d'oeil de satisfaction. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Je m'assoie près du feu et ils commence à discuter.


	14. Chapter 14

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bonne lecture.**

**Vous verrez un peu plus de rapprochement entre nos deux tourtereaux.**

Je vois Peeta chuchoter dans l'oreille de Delly et celle-ci fais un signe et se tourne vers moi, alors je détourne le regard pour atterrir sur la langue de Cassie. Elle est entrain d'embrasser son copain, c'est malsain, et la je comprend que c'est pour Peeta qu'elle fait ça elle lui jette des regard depuis tout à l'heure.

-Alors Carl, comment va la boucherie, demande Sam au nouveau petit copain de Delly.

-Très bien, dit-il et je vois Delly rougir, je crois que j'ai manqué un bout parce que tout le monde se met à rire.

-C'est vrai, s'exclame Sam, Katniss n'est pas au courant, je vois Delly se renfrogner.- on a surpris Delly dans une drôle de position avec Carl hier, comme je ne comprenais pas il continu, elle était nue et c'est drôle parce que Carl aussi était nu, ils étaient dans la boucherie et on voyait Carl faire des va-et...

-Ok, criai-je et je devint écarlate, j'ai compris.

-Pfff! Ricane Cassie. Je la regarde déconcerté. -T'a toujours été si coincé, dit-elle avec dédain.

-Au moins moi je ne me pelote pas devant le monde, criai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est sûr y'a personne qui veut de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses mots ne me blessèrent aucunement, non, ils ont eu l'effet d'une bombe.

Je me lève d'une traite, je vais lui faire payer ça et elle va le payer cher. Je me dirige vers elle et avant que j'ai pu l'empoigner, quelqu'un me prend les bras et me les bloques à l'arrière de mon dos, j'essaie de me déprendre, mais même avec tout l'adrénaline je n'y arrive pas. Delly dit des bêtises à Cassie et son copain l'à repousse avec dédain. Soudain mon entrave se fit plus douce et je m'aperçus que c'était Peeta.

-Viens, me dit-il en m'éloignant d'elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me détend et me réchauffe instantanément.

Il m'adosse sur un arbre le temps que la dispute ce calme autour du feu. Il regarde vers ses amis pour vérifier si tout va bien. Nous sommes trop proche et pour combler le tout, il se rapproche. Je peux maintenant sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, il n'y a plus de feu, plus de personne autour de nous. Nous sommes complètement seul à travers les arbres.

-Elle est jalouse...c'est tout, dit-il. Oh Peeta! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je le serais si elle était à ma place. Mais, qu'est-ce-que je dis là.

J'avale très bruyamment, mon souffle est très rauque et rapide, mon cœur veut m'abandonner. Sans m'en rendre conte, je dépose mes doigt sur sa nuque. J'ai des frissons qui me parcours tout le corps, quand Peeta soulève sa tête et dépose ses mains sur mes hanches. trop de proximité, je suis entrain de perdre la réalité. Je le fixe et j'essaie de le déchiffrer, il me domine complètement, c'est fou comme il est sexy. Je me mordille la lèvre et soudain je n'en peux plus, je fais la distance qui nous sépare, mais avant que j'arrive à ces lèvres, il dépose son front sur le mien.

-Oh Katniss, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque, c'est pas une bonne idée.

Delly arrive en courant.

-Ça va, c'est réglé, dit-elle s'en s'être aperçu de quelque chose. Je retourne au feu sans regarder Peeta, je suis trop gêné de la situation.

Ils continuent leur discutions comme si de rien n'était. Cassie ne me regarde plus et son copain s'est éloigné d'elle. Mais, qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de faire ça! Pourtant je me doutais qu'il allait me repousser.

-Bon, s'écrie Sam, comment on fonctionne dans les tente?

-Moi et Carmel on dort dans celle-là, dit Jon en pointant sa tente.-Et j'imagine que Delly et Carl dorment ensemble.

Non! Quoi, non c'est pas possible. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait une tente. Je croyais... je lui lance un regard noir et celle-ci me répond par un simple petit sourire. Je me renfrogne.

-Alors Katniss, s'exclame Sam avec un sourire, avec qui tu veux dormir et il me fait un clin d'oeil en s'humectant les lèvres. Sans le vouloir, je le regard avec dédain. Tout le monde se met à rire.-D'accord, j'ai compris, dit-il en faisant un semblant de mou. Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit Cassie et son copain se dirigèrent vers la tente de Sam. Je me retrouvais avec Peeta.

Je finit par le regarder, il est entrain de saluer Delly et Carl devant leur tente, il entre ensuite dans la sienne. Il ne doit pas apprécier ma présence.

J'entre enfin dans la tente, il est entrain de placer son sac de couchage. Il enlève son gilet et son pantalon. J'essaie de me retourner, mais j'en suis incapable, je suis cloué sur place. C'est triste qu'il ne soit pas à moi. Dire qu'avant la révolte, il était amoureux de moi.

-Tu fais quoi, me demande-t-il en entrant dans son sac, est-ce-que tu va rester là à me matter toute la nuit, parce que tu va attraper froid, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je me tiens là debout les bras croisés pour garder le chaleur de mon corps, mais soudainement, j'ai très chaud.

-Je...,commençai-je en rougissant jusqu'à la racine, je ne te regardais pas, je..., je pousse un long soupire ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-T'a des couverture?

Je les sorts de mon sac à dos et je les étant sur le sol. Je me glisse ensuite à l'intérieur et je fais attention pour ne pas regarder Peeta. Je sens que son sourire, devant mon embarras, me brûle le dos. Après plusieurs minutes, il fait très chaud, alors j'enlève mon manteau et je le lance près de la porte. Je finis par m'endormir.

Je vois Prim brûler devant mes yeux, s'en pouvoir rien faire, Snow me tiens par les bras et je vois Peeta de l'autre côté d'une vitrine. Il est attaché sur un lit de métal et cri à pleins poumons. Je me réveille en criant son nom. Heureusement pour moi je ne l'ai pas crié dans le temps réel. Il fait encore nuit. Je suis toute en sueur et je suis frigorifié. Alors je me dirige vers l'entré pour récupérer mon manteau, mais quand j'arrive, Peeta est assis et regarde dehors. Je remarque qu'il pleut à l'extérieur. Mon manteau est à ses pieds.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que..., c'est là que je m'aperçois d'une lueur dans ses mains, il a les yeux fixé sur ma perle. Oh non! Je voudrais être ailleurs, je vais tuer Haymitch.

-Tu sais, commence-t-il de sa voix douce, je crois qu'au fond de moi, je le savais. -Je t'ai pourtant cru, quand tu m'a dit que tu n'avais rien ressentit à notre baisé, pendant un certain moment. Il ne me regarde toujours pas.-Ensuite, j'ai agis en ami avec toi, mais je me suis aperçu très rapidement que tu n'appréciais pas, j'ai vu aussi que tu étais jalouse, que tu n'appréciais aucunement Layla.-Alors, j'ai voulu... essayer... quelque chose. Et là il me regarde, droit dans les yeux, son regard est empreint de tendresse. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai soudainement plus envie de mettre mon manteau.-Et se soir, tu as tenté de m'embrasser...

-Tu m'en a empêché, m'exclamai-je soudainement choqué. Il me fait un sourire en coin.

-Je te l'ai dis, s'exclame-t-il, j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose, avoue-t-il en hésitant et en voyant mon expression choqué il essaie de se rattraper, je sais, ce n'était pas très sympa... pardonne-moi, me supplie-t-il, mais c'était la seule manière que tu comprenne.-Ce soir, j'ai tout simplement voulu aller faire un tour dans les bois, alors j'ai pris ton manteau sans le faire exprès et quand je l'ais secoué...ma perle est tombé. Je vois qu'il attend une réponse.

-Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, pendant la révolte, avoue-je, je l'avais oublié dans ma veste. Ce n'était pas la vérité, mais je devais me sauvegarder.

**Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vous aurez une déclaration dans ce chapitre, alors dites moi si vous aimez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

-Tu l'avais oublié? Me demande-t-il avec une lueur de tristesse, il se lève et s'adosse sur le poteau de la tente. Son regard retourne vers la pluie. Je suis incapable de bouger, je voudrais lui dire la vérité, que je ne peux pas me passer de lui et que je frôle sa perle sur mes lèvres pour me rappeler ses baisé. Mais, j'ai trop peur de souffrir.

-Non, je n'aurais jamais pu l'oublier, soufflai-je. À la lueur de la lune, Peeta est encore plus magnifique ses puissantes mains, son torse ferme et musclé, ses bras forts. Je vois sa mâchoire se crisper sous l'effort qu'il fait afin de me décrypter. Il se passe soudain la main dans les cheveux et se rassoie en regardant la pluie et en serrant la perle dans son poing.

-Je sais que tu ressent quelque chose à mon égard Katniss et je sais que c'est plus fort que de l'amitié, dit-il.-J'en ais la preuve maintenant. Et il me montre la perle.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu fais ça Peeta, chuchotai-je je sens les larmes me picoter les yeux, je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir... je sais que... je sais que je ne t'ai vraiment pas donné la tâche facile durant la révolte, couinai-je et je vois qu'il ne comprend pas ma réaction, alors je continue.-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire autant de mal. Il reste silencieux durant un moment, ce qui me paraît une éternité.

-je ne comprend pas, répond-il déconcerté.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, commençai-je en essuyant mes larmes et je me retourne pour qu'il ne me vois pas, c'est bien qu'il fasse noir.-Je sais que... je sais que tu as le béguin pour Annie. Ça y est je l'ais dis. Mais, il ne parle pas, il ne dit rien. Je comprend soudain, c'est la vérité. Pourtant je le savais, mais cela me frappe de pleins fouet.

Les larmes ruisselle sur mes joues, Je veux partir, je veux aller chez moi, alors je me dirige vers la sortir en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder. J'accélère le pas et soudain je me met à courir. Je ne sais même pas si je me dirige vers le bon endroit. Je ne fais que courir et pleurer, je voudrais tout oublier. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Je suis en pleine crise d'hystérie.

« je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen... j'ai 17 ans... et ma vie... et ma vie est un enfer »

je manque de souffle, je ne me rend pas conte de la pluie qui s'affale sur moi, mon corps est presque en hypothermie. Je cours sans regarder derrière moi, comme à l'habitude je fuis. C'est à ce moment que ma course s'arrête, une force me prend le bras et me retourne vers lui. Je suis électrisé par le meilleur des baisé que j'ai connue. Tout mes sens s'allume, je sens la pluie se mêler à nos langues, je sens les puissantes mains de Peeta me ramener plus près de lui, mes doigts s'entre mêle dans ses cheveux, nous ne faisons qu'un, c'est tellement bon que s'en est horrible. Je frissonne du bout des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il dépose son front trop rapidement sur le mien. Pour, apparemment reprendre sa respiration.

-Ne t'arrête pas, soufflai-je à bout de souffle. Et il reprend son baisé, mais celui-ci se fait un peu plus fougueux. Quand il dépose ses mains chaudes sur mes hanches découvertes, je pousse gémissement sans m'en rendre conte. Peeta s'arrête soudain et s'éloigne de moi, il me tend la main.

-Viens, dit-il. Il me prend la main, je sens une chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps.

La pluie continue à nous marteler de pleins fouet, alors je marche plus rapidement. Ses deux bras passe par-dessus mes épaules et ses doigts se lies étroitement aux miens, ce qui fait que je dois ralentir. Je fais attention pour ne pas croiser son regard, je suis trop bouleversé. Il s'arrête complètement et me fait faire un tour sur moi même. Je me retrouve face à lui, il me prend le menton délicatement et me le soulève jusqu'à ce que mes yeux croisent les sien. Il a l'air de chercher ces mots.

-Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai détesté, je t'ai haïs, commence-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, quand je suis revenu au district, je ne voulais plus te parler plus te voir, mais après tout ce que nous avons passé, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Mes yeux sont soudainement humides, mais j'ai beaucoup trop mal pour bouger.-Et... je t'ai vue, ton linge collait sur ta peau, tu n'avais que les os sur la chair, il frôle ma joue du bout de ses doigts et je frissonne malgré moi, et j'ai vu... dans tes yeux, tu étais brisé Katniss, je n'ai pas pu, mon instinct de protection à repris le dessus. Il essuie délicatement mes larmes avec ses pouces, comme si j'étais fragile.-Mais, mes yeux croisèrent les siens, ton regard ma, une fois de plus, hypnotisé.-Tes lèvres, il passe exquisément son doigt sur mes lèvres, mon rappelé des instants fugaces que je ne voulais plus oublier et plutôt que je voulais recommencer.-Tes bras, ton corps, il descend doucement son doigt sur ma peau et nos respirations s'accélèrent, mon procuré des nuits inoubliables. Il me colle soudain à lui, une chaleur se propage encore une fois, dans tout mon corps, sa voix n'est rendu qu'un souffle.-Et je me suis soudainement souvenu, mon âme... moi Katniss, j'ai besoin de toi, à toute les fois où je te vois, que je te parle et quand suite tu part je suis brisé, c'est affreux, c'en en ais douloureux.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Cela me prend un moment pour dire quelque chose.

-Tu..., soufflai-je ma respiration est haletante, Tu n'es plus le même... Peeta. Je gémis et ferme les yeux étroitement quand il dépose ses lèvres sur mon lobe d'oreille.

-Si tu parle du fais que je ne suis plus aussi naïf et immature, commence-t-il et je sens son souffle sur mon cou, il frôle ses lèvres sur ma peau, je frémis sous son contact.-T'a raison. Il se détache de mon corps et me prend la main, il me conduit à la tente. Je suis dans une sorte de transe. Il prend, ensuite les devant.

Il enlève son gilet et son pantalon, ensuite il s'en prend à moi. Il détache ma fermeture éclaire avec tant de tendresse que je pousse un soupire. Je suis paralysé, c'est trop beau pour être vrai, je ne peux plus penser. Il m'embrasse dans le cou en descendant mes jeans. Sa bouche, sa merveilleuse bouche descend jusqu'à ma clavicule, je pousse un gémissement et toute suite je rougis, ma bouche m'a trahis. Peeta à un petit sourire et il continu. Il glisse ses mains sous mon chandail, se contact me fit frémir même si j'essayais de résister. Il s'attarde un peu trop longtemps sur mon ventre, mais je le laisse faire et je ferme mes yeux pour déguster le moment. Il passe mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Il me glisse ensuite dans son sac de couchage et il se couche à côté de moi.

J'aurais voulu plus, alors je lui lance un regard noir. C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau recommence à travailler et je réalise qu'elle bêtise Peeta aurait pu me faire faire si il avait continué. Je devient écarlate.

Je me cache alors sous la couverture.

Peeta prend la couverture et la descend délicatement en frôlant mon visage, il me prend dans ses bras comme avant, sa chaleur m'envahis. Je met ma tête sur son torse. Et il lève mon menton vers lui. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Katniss, prenons notre temps cette fois, d'accord, chuchote Peeta et je rougis instantanément. Il se pousse de moi et je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec lui. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me prend dans ses en prenant conte de toute mes parties frigorifié. Je suis tellement bien, Peeta m'es enfin revenu.

Je revois Peeta qui m'embrasse et soudain, Snow le tue devant moi, il l'agenouille et lui tranche la gorge. Je me réveille en pleurant.

-Katniss, shh, shh, ça va, je suis la ma belle, il me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort, sa main glisse dans mes cheveux et cela me donne des frissons. Quand il voit que ça va mieux Peeta se rendors, mais pas moi. Je l'observe, il paraît si innocent, un ange, il est beau. Et soudain la trouille me prend, je tient beaucoup trop à lui. Je sais que si je reste avec, je serai heureuse, alors quelqu'un viendra me l'enlever.

Je m'éloigne doucement de lui et quand je vois le soleil se levé à l'horizon, je m'habille discrètement et quitte la tente de mon pas léger. Les larmes me submerges.

j'attends vos reviews avec impatience


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonne lecture**

En retournant vers chez moi, je n'ai même pas la force de tuer un simple écureuil qui passe devant moi en me narguant. Je suis si fatigué, mais je dois me reprendre. Je sais que je fuis encore, mais c'est là seul chose à faire. Peeta serait me convaincre de tout ce qu'il veut, mais je ne dois pas me laisser prendre, je dois rester forte. Je saute la vieille clôture anciennement électrique et j'entre dans ma maison. Je monte difficilement les marches jusqu'à ma chambre.

Et nous revoilà au commencement. Mes cauchemars me submergent durant mes quelques heures de sommeil.

C'est buttercup qui me réveille en gambadant sur mon lit.

-Crétin, je lui lance une oreiller, mais je l'y suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sorti de mon cauchemar.

Je décide de prendre une douche et je prend le plus de temps possible pour me préparer, je ne veux pas affronter ma joournée. Je met que ma robe de chambre, le reste à l'air impossible à mettre tellement je manque d'énergie. Aujourd'hui, nous somme dimanche, alors Sae ne viendra pas chez moi et j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je descend les marches de peine et de misère.

-Bonjour Katniss! Je pousse un grognement, ça c'est le bout, n'importe qui pas lui.

-Qu'es-ce-que vous faites là? M'exclamai-je, et à cette heure-ci, Haymitch?

-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles et nous sommes dans l'après-midi chérie. Tu t'es amusé cette nuit on dirait.

-c'était hilarant, répondais-je avec dédain.

-Hmm, Hmm! Dit-il

-Quoi, qu'es-ce-qu'il y a? m'écriai-je mécontente, je me tourne vers lui pour y faire face. Il fait un petit sourire narquois.

-Vous ne me croyez pas?

-Non, je ne te crois pas Katniss, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça toute ta vie, à cacher tes sentiments et te blesser toi-même. Le docteur Aurélius va devoir t'aider Katniss, si tu...

-Je me suis très bien amusé!

-Alors, je peux demander à Peeta.

-biensu..., Ah non! J'ai encore dit une bêtise, mais avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'empêcher mon mentor de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se dirige vers la maison de Peeta.

Sans me rendre conte de mon habillement, je sors en courant jusqu'à la porte de Peeta. Haymitch frappe à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a chérie, s'exclame-t-il avec un petit sourire en me regardant, tu n'es plus d'accord avec ce que tu viens tout juste de me dire.

Peeta ne répond pas, mais mon super mentor ne lâche pas. Peeta finit par venir répondre. Il vient de se lever, je le vois par ses cheveux en bataille et ses petits yeux mis clos. Il est entrain d'enfiler un t-shirt. Ah! Son torse, je me pince la lèvre pour m'obliger à regarder ailleurs. Il me voit soudain. Il me foudroie du regard, mais je vois dans ses yeux, d'un beau bleu, de la tristesse. Je fais toujours du mal aux personnes qui m'entoure, ma sœur est morte par ma faute, ma mère ne veut plus de moi, Haymitch est sur le bord de l'agonie à chaque fois qu'il me voit, Gale a disparu et Peeta... il a déjà subit beaucoup trop. Alors, une raison de plus pour l'empêcher d'être avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Demande Peeta d'une voix rauque.

-On peux entré? J'aurais quelques questions à te poser, demande Haymitch.

Peeta se pousse pour nous faire un passage. Je le regarde d'un air suppliant quand je passe à ses côtés. Il fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas. Haymitch se tire une chaise et Peeta se poste devant ce dernier. Il reste debout adossé à son comptoir. Moi, je reste près de la porte, au cas où. Peeta ne me regarde pas, il fait comme si je n'étais pas présente.

-je vais t'expliquer la situation..., commence Haymitch.

-Non, faite que lui poser..., je le coupe.

-Tais-toi, s'écrie-t-il. Peeta nous regarde ne semblant pas comprendre. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçois de mon habillement. Oh quelle honte.

-Alors, comme je le disais, mon mentor me foudroie du regard avant de retourner son attention sur Peeta.-Le docteur Aurélius m'a demandé de l'avertir si jamais Katniss n'allait pas, il m'a bien précisé qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se fasse des amis et qu'elle arrête de se couper du monde et de ses sentiments. Il dit ces derniers mots avec une lenteur exceptionnel.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne? Demande Peeta en sachant très bien où Haymitch veut en venir.

-Je voulais seulement savoir comment votre camping avait été hier soir.

Peeta me fixe soudain du regard, j'ai un moment de fort doute, je supplie encore une dernière fois avant que ma sentence s'exécute.

-Oh s'était génial, s'exclame-t-il avec sourire en coin et je vois qu'il n'a pas perdu son talent pour les mensonges, nous nous sommes couché à un heure impossible, alors est-ce-que je peux retourner me coucher?

Peeta monte l'escalier, pendant qu'Haymitch sort de la maison, il a l'air plutôt en colère, il ne doit pas être satisfait de son interrogatoire.

-Tu sais qu'il ne te protègera pas toujours, n'est-ce pas? Me dit-il en passant à mes côtés.

Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je dois remercier Peeta de m'avoir sauvé la mise. Alors, je grimpes les marches et je le trouve dans sa chambre. Il ne m'a pas entendu. Il est assis sur son lit dos à moi et il fixe le plancher, il se passe soudain la main dans les cheveux et pousse un soupir. Il est tellement beau, même de dos, je vois ses muscles travailler dans son dos quand il bouge. Je sursaute quand je vois ses yeux me fixer. Il ne dit rien. Peeta à l'air épuisé. Je m'avance tranquillement, ne sachant pas s'il va me crier de m'en aller, mais il ne fait que me fixer.

-Je...je voulais te remercier, dis-je.

-Je ne l'ais pas fait pour toi, s'exclame-t-il en se détournant et en se rendant à sa porte de chambre.-Je ne veux plus que personne nous oblige à être ensemble.-Va-t-en Katniss, j'ai besoin de temps.

-De temps, soufflai-je, je sens soudain des larmes dans mes yeux.

-Je m'es asse battu pour toi, Katniss, j'ai asse souffert pour toi, et pas juste pour toi, mais de toi, je ne cours plus maintenant, dit-il et je vois des larmes coulés sur ses joues.-Je n'ai plus la force, il me regarde droit dans les yeux.-C'est terminé... sort d'ici maintenant.

**Désolé pour ceux qui voulais des coeurs et des paillettes dans ce chapitre, pour nos tourtereaux. mais ne vous découragez pas. j'attends vos reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

POV Peeta

Je devais passer à autre chose, maintenant, car je sentais la folie de près. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que Katniss n'était plus à mes côtés, j'ai failli péter un câble. J'ai même eu une épisode, une chance qu'elle n'est pas entré dans la tente à ce moment. Je l'aime trop et quand on dit FOU de quelqu'un, croyez-moi c'est mon cas.

-Peeta?

-Delly! Mais qu'es-ce-que tu fait ici? Demandai-je, attend je descend. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour me rafraichir, je ne veux pas que ma meilleure amie me vois avec les larmes aux yeux. Je m'habille difficilement. Je descend les marche pour aller l'a rejoindre.

-Salut, je suis venu te... Peeta...ça va.

Je me suis soudain effondré sur les marches, je tombe assis le visage dans les mains et je pleure tout les larmes de mon corps. Delly se dirige vers moi dans une course, elle n'est pas habitué de me voir comme ça.

-Peeta, s'écrie-t-elle, Peeta qu'es-ce-qu'y ne va pas... je t'en pris parle moi. Elle me secoue un peu l'épaule et me prend dans ses bras comme on fait à un enfant. Elle essaie de me rassurer le plus possible. Comme une bonne amie, elle ne me force pas à parler. Après une heure de consolation et de déshydratation, je fixe le sol les yeux rougis.

-C'est elle, c'est ça? Demande-t-elle. Mais, je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre.

-Je le savais, murmure-t-elle, je ne comprend pas Peeta, elle serait tellement heureuse avec toi, toute les femmes te veul...

-Delly, dis-je à travers mes dents crispés.

-Désolé... dit-elle

-Ça va, mais maintenant va-t-en j'ai besoin d'être seul, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle part de pied lent, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser, mais je ne peux pas.

Je monte à l'étage, mais je ne me rend pas à mon lit. Je me laisse glisser sur le mur et me remet à pleurer. J'ai jamais autant pleuré, je me reprend probable de toute ses années. C'était mieux pour moi quand je l'a détestais, c'était moins douloureux. Je voudrais tant pouvoir l'a haïr.

Le lendemain, je me réveille face contre terre, mais je sens une présence derrière moi, c'est Jonathan.

-Ça va vieux! Me demande-t-il.

-À merveille, répondis-je sarcastiquement. Je me rassoie.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude avec ce genre de chose.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici, alors! M'exclamai-je en me levant.

-En bon ami, j'essaie de t'aider. Je le regarde désolé et il comprend.-T'a vraiment une salle mine, tu devrais prendre une douche et manger.

-Jon laisse moi, d'accord! Il me fait un signe et disparaît.

Je me dirige vers ma douche de peine et de misère, parce qu'à chaque pas que je fais, mon cœur veut m'abandonner. Une fois sous l'eau, c'est fou mais je me remet à pleurer. J'appuis mon front sur le mur de la douche et je me vide de mon eau une fois de plus. Je me met à tout fracasser autour de moi. Le lendemain, je suis étendu dans les escalier et j'ai mal partout. Quand je regarde les dommage, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Ma jambe est ouverte d'environ deux pouces, mon bras est bleuté et pour finir, j'ai des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le corps. Arrg! C'est douloureux. Ma maison est sans dessus dessous, c'est horrible, je ne peux même pas marcher sans me couper sur de la vitre ou des lampes cassés. J'ai eu un autre épisode. Oh non! Ça recommence. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir ici, je vais surement l'a mettre en danger, c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais. J'entends soudain cogné, je pousse un long soupire et c'est pire quand je vais répondre.

-qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?

-Je veux simplement t'aider.

-M'aider? M'aider à quoi. À accepter tes avances, je dis ces mots en me détournant pour commencer à ramasser mes dégats.

-Non, à te faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas asse bien pour toi. Je fait volte face.

-Cassie, ne joue pas à ça, sifflai-je.

-Quoi c'est vrai, elle doit s'en être rendue conte, alors c'est pour cela qu'elle t'a largué, dit-elle en me narguant. Je sens que la rage monte. Je me dirige vers Cassie, je l'empoigne par le cou et la plaque sur le mur.

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et celle-ci me fait un clin d'oeil.

-Quand on dit que tu as changé, c'est bon pour moi, j'aime bien quand on me brasse un peu et si c'est toi qui le fait, alors je suis aux anges, me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille.-Elle ne te mérite pas Peeta,mais moi si.

Je me réveille soudain, le bruit est tellement fort qu'il me crève les tympans. C'est Katniss. Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige en courant chez-elle. Avant j'allais réveiller Haymitch, mais là, elle as un cri de mort, c'est pire que d'habitude. Je grimpe ses marches à une vitesse éclaire, j'en oublie même ma douleur à ma jambe et mon bras. Quand j'entre dans sa chambre, tout est cassé, elle est en pleins milieu de se désordre et pleure à chaude larme. Quand elle me voit, elle a un hoquet sonore. C'est plus fort que moi, je dois la consoler. Je m'assis par terre à ses côté et je l'a sert dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je la soulève et la dépose délicatement dans son lit. Ensuite, je ramasse tout le bordel et je redescend l'escalier. J'étais tellement pressé tout à l'heure que je n'ai même pas remarqué le fouillis dans sa maison. Je me dirige chez Haymitch et je le réveille avec un sceau d'eau froide. Comme à l'habitude il essaie de m'attaquer avec son couteau, mais sans grand succès.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, marmonne-t-il en se relevant la tête, il fait encore noir?

-Vous m'avez dit que vous deviez vous occuper de Katniss, n'est-ce pas? Alors, faite le. Je part en claquant la porte et je me dirige chez moi en colère.

J'entre dans ma maison pour y découvrir mon fouillis interminable, après ce qui c'est passé je n'ai plus envie de dormir, alors je mis met. Je fais le ménage durant tout le restant de la nuit. Ensuite, je désinfecte ma plaît et je m'acharne sur un tableau de peinture afin d'oublier mon mal intérieur, mais sans grand succès. La fatigue me prend, alors je retourne me dans ma chambre et me glisse dans mon lit. Je sent soudain un souffle chaud derrière moi. Quand je me retourne je tombe nez-à-nez avec Cassie.

**Donnez-moi vos reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos super reviews cela m'aide beaucoup.**

Au début je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que les mots de Peeta signifient. Mon esprit est dans une sorte de transe. Quand je retourne chez moi, j'ai le tournis, mais pas plus. En ce moment, je n'ai pas l'impression que mon corps m'appartiens. J'ai mal à l'endroit du cœur et celui-ci manque d'énergie, mais mon cerveau me dit que tout va bien. Alors, je rentre chez moi comme si rien ne c'était passé. Durant une heure, je ne bouge pas, je reste accoudé sur mon comptoir à repasser la phrase de Peeta et soudain mon cerveau me lâche et mon corps reprend le dessus.

Je me retrouve en position fœtus sur le sol à trembler aucune larmes ne sort, je suis trop épuisé. Je me réveille le lendemain dans la même position. Je voudrais me lever, mes maintenant c'est mon corps qui ma trahis, je suis paralysé. Alors je reste étendu sur le sol toute la journée et toute la nuit suivante.

Je réussi à me lever la journée suivante avec l'aide de Sae, elle est inquiète pour moi. Mais, comme je ne parle pas, oui je suis muette maintenant, je ne lui dit pas ce qui ne va pas, alors c'est pire parce qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser. Mais, heureusement pour moi, le soir elle doit retourner chez elle pour sa petite fille.

C'est une semaine plus tard que mon corps et mon esprit refond surface... malheureusement, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. C'est souffrant, tout me fait penser à Peeta. Mon eau, me fait voir le ruisseau à côté duquel j'ai trouvé Peeta dans la première arène et c'est sans parler de la mer qui nous entourait quand nous nous sommes embrassés pendant l'expiation. Ma maison me fait penser à lui, il était toujours chez-moi quand nous étions supposé être fiancé.

Aurais-je tout gâché? J'ai passé à travers tant d'obstacle et pourtant très douloureuse, mais cette fois... à part la mort de ma sœur... c'est la pire. Quand Peeta me détestait, c'était au moins à cause du Capitole, mais aujourd'hui...

Mon corps ce vide de son énergie à travers mes larmes, mais le soir j'ai soudain un regain d'énergie alimenté par ma colère. Je détruis tout sur mon passage et quand je pense à Peeta ça devient pire. Je me met alors à crier de toute mes forces et je m'affale sur le plancher de ma chambre à encore sangloter. Mais cette fois la douleur est terrible, alors je me met à crier de toute mes force pour me libérer, mais rien y fait. Soudain j'entends un bruit derrière moi.

Quand je me retourne, j'ai la grande surprise de découvrir Peeta, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, mais plus rein ne sort alors j'hoquette bruyamment. C'est alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras, c'est la plus belle consolation, mais aussi la plus horrible. J'espère que je ne me réveillerai plus, comme ça je n'aurai pas à affronter le vide.

J'immerge malheureusement trop rapidement de mon sommeil, à peu près paisible et je me retrouve si seul. Je dois me ressaisir, peut-être aller dans les bois, non probablement que je ne me rendrais même pas à la clôture. Peut-être que je pourrais aller voir des amis, mais encore là, c'est les amis de Peeta, ils ne voudraient surement plus de moi.

-Bonjour Katniss! Et à ces mots je failli m'évanouir, c'était Delly.

-Bon...bonjour, répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers.

-Katnisssss... dit-elle découragé et je me remet à pleurer. Comme Delly est Delly, elle me prend dans ses bras et me berce tranquillement.

-Ça va aller chérie! Tout va s'arranger.

-Non rien ne s'arrangera, commence Haymitch, si elle continu comme ça elle va courir après sa mort.

Je m'éloigne de Delly pour que celle-ci m'aide, mais rien y fait.

-Écoute Katniss, il faut que tu te fasse une idée, soit tu es amoureuse ou soit tu ne l'ais pas, mais penses y comme il le faut, car Peeta souffre énormément, dit Delly, je n'ai jamais vu mon meilleur ami dans cette état et on se connait depuis la couche.-Peeta t'aime Katniss, non je dirais plutôt qu'il est fou de toi.-Tu serais tellement heureuse, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu bloque, si Peeta m'aurait démontré une attention comme il le fait avec toi, je me jèterais sur lui, je crois que fondrais de désir en fait, mais bon.

Je la regarde étonné, elle semble mal. Je suis tellement bouleversé que je n'entend même pas Haymitch fouillai dans mes portes d'armoires afin de trouver ma réserve d'alcool.

-Va prendre une douche ça te fera un grand bien, d'accord?

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers la salle de bain de ma chambre. J'ai tellement froid, c'est le vide intérieur. Je décide de prendre un bain très chaud. Mais, rien y fait, j'ai très froid, c'est là que je m'aperçois que la chaleur de Peeta me manque. Des larmes se mettent à glisser sur mes joues. Je m'endors tranquillemen, ma fatigue est trop grande.

POV Delly

-Il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'un événement horrible arrive, dis-je en regardant Haymitch désespéré.

Il a l'air de réfléchir et il hésite.

-Quoi? m'impatientai-je

-il y aurait peut-être une solution... avoue Haymitch. Avec mon regard interrogateur il continu.-Tu te rappelle de Peeta au district treize? J'hoche la tête.-Il n'aurait qu'à agir de la même manière!

-vous êtes fou ou quoi, l'alcool ne vous fait absolument pas.

-Pas la tuer, juste... l'énerver un peu, autrement dit là secouer.

-C'est définitif, vous êtes complètement taré.

-Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire...

POV Peeta

-Non c'est pas vrai? M'écriai-je, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici. Je me lève d'un bond et me passe la main dans les cheveux.

Elle se dandine dans mon lit comme pour m'inviter à la rejoindre.

-Je t'ai posé une foutue question, grognai-je

-Pourquoi tu ne profite pas encore de moi Peeta? C'était pourtant amusant hier, s'exclame-t-elle avec une moue.

-De quoi tu parle Cassie?

-J'aime quand tu dis mon nom, gémit-elle.

-Sort d'ici, je me sens tout étourdis, j'ai raté un moment ça c'est sur, je ne me rappelle de rien. Je m'assis sur le plancher. C'est horrible.

Cassie vient se poster à côté de moi.

-Tu connais la sortie, dis-je embrouillé.

-C'est ça, t'a couché avec moi! S'exclame-t-elle. Pendant un moment je suis abasourdie.

-C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Dis-je en la narguant.

-Humff! Et part enfin.

Mais qu'es-ce-que j'ai fais. J'essaie de m'occuper, mais rien y fait, je dois savoir ce qui c'est passé. Quand j'oublie Cassie je pense à Katniss. Soudain on frappe à ma porte.

**Envoyez-moi vos reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois cela m'encourage beaucoup.**

-Bonjour Delly! Dis-je en lui faisant un espace pour qu'elle entre. Je prépare du thé et nous nous asseyons à la table.

-comment ça va, toi? Me demande-t-elle. Je ne répond pas et je la fixe presque d'un air méchant, oui depuis le Capitole bien des choses ont changé en moi. Elle baisse les yeux et soupire.

-Tu sais Peeta je crois avoir cerné Katniss... si tu la veux vraiment, brasse là!

-Quoi? Dis-je les sourcils froncés.

-Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, attentionné et romantique avec elle...

-Oui, parce que, figure toi que je l'aime!

-Katniss est une fille forte et la plupart du temps, elle se met une barrière afin de se protéger, explique-t-elle, c'est ce qu'elle fait avec ses sentiments, tu me suit?

-Ouais! Mais si je fais cela, elle va souffrir.

-Si ça peut là rendre heureuse!

-Malheureusement, je sais ce qui c'est passé au treize Peeta, j'y était et crois-moi, je sais de quoi t'es capable, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensé.-C'est la seule chose à faire pour la ravoir, c'est se qu'on appelle un dilemme.

Je me lève et passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

-D'accord, mais j'ai changé depuis le treize!

-Tu crois, soupire-t-elle en me regardant, je suis ta meilleure amie et crois moi, la seule chose qui est changé c'est que tu sais te contrôler maintenant, c'est tout.-C'est de ce Peeta que Katniss à besoin pour abaisser ses barrières.

-Non, c'est hors de question! Ce n'est pas abaisser ses barrières, c'est massacrer ses barrières.-Je ne lui ferai pas subir cela une autre fois.

-C'est à toi de voir Peeta, mais dit toi qu'il n'y a pas que toi dans cette histoire, c'est pour elle aussi.

-Je ne peux pas l'obliger à m'aimer, mais qu'est-ce-que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans, m'écriai-je

Delly se dirige vers la sortie, mais à ces mots elle se stop net.

-T'es sérieux Peeta? Est-ce-que t'es aveugle? Est-ce-que t'a vu Katniss ces derniers jours... non parce qu'elle est à l'agonie, s'écrie-t-elle avec un regard de prédateur.-Elle est folle amoureuse de toi, Peeta, réveille bon sang.

C'est la première fois que je vois Delly dans cette état, sauf la fois ou j'avais manqué de respect à Katniss et Finnick à la cafétéria au district treize, mais là c'est pire. Elle prend un grand respire pour ce calmer.

-Je t'aime Peeta et tu le sais, tu sais que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, sa voix se met à trembler, je ferais tout pour toi, Peeta.

-Delly! Dis-je soudain en me tournant pour la fixé droit dans les yeux, on va jouer avec le feu, c'est une phase de non retour, tu la sais, n'est-ce pas?

Elle me fit un sourire triste.

-Je serai là pour ramasser les dégâts et panser les blessures. Je ne réagis pas. Elle laisse la porte et vient me rejoindre.

-Écoute, commence-t-elle sérieusement en me dévisageant, je sais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, alors arrête de jouer les enfants de cœurs et réveille le Peeta que je connais. Et avant de passer la porte elle continu.-Si tu l'aime..., elle soupire, tu le fera Peeta.

Elle part.

POV Katniss

Je sens l'air frais m'envahir, chacune de mes cellules profitent grandement de cette extase. Ensuite, chacune d'elle meurt pour laisser place à la douleur. Je voudrais crier, hurler, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, qu'un son étouffé. Je voudrais reprendre mon souffle, mais sans grand succès et soudain je m'affole, je meurt. J'immerge enfin de mon sommeil. Je suis entrain de me noyer.

-Katniss, tout va bien? Crie Sae de l'autre côté de ma porte.

-Oui, répondis-je d'une voix rauque et étouffé.

-Il faut te préparer, il y a la soirée déguisé ce soir!

Ahhhh! C'est pas vrai.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Quand je sors, Sae Boui-Boui m'attend avec une panoplie de costumes.

-je m'habillerai en chasseuse. Elle me regarda déprimé.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle en même temps qu'elle me tressait les cheveux.

J'enfilai des jeans serré que Cinna m'avait créé et je mis un chandail col en v, mis ma veste en cuir et je pris mon arc. Je me dirigez à cette foutu fête dans l'intention de parler à Peeta.

J'entrai dans l'immense salle, magnifique. Elle était blanche avec plusieurs chandelles allumés un peu partout. Jonathan se précipita sur moi avec un verre.

-Tien Everdeen, sa te fera un grand bien, dit-il, il me fit caler le verre d'une traite.-Viens, il m'amène voir Delly et le reste de la gang. Sauf Peeta et Cassie, ils ne sont pas là. Je cherche à travers la salle, mais Delly m'interrompt.

-Qui tu cherche, dit-elle, celle-ci paraît nerveuse comme si elle attendait que quelque chose me tombe sur la tête.

-Ça va toi? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Humm! Dit-elle

-Où est Peeta!

-Quoi, qui...couine-t-elle. Delly prend une grande inspiration.-Je n'en sais rien... avoue-t-elle

-d'accord, je vais le chercher. Elle me fait un signe de tête et s'appuie sur le foyer juste à côté d'elle.

Durant une bonne heure je cherche Peeta à travers les personnes présente, mais rien. Je décide d'aller voir chez lui, il faut absolument que je lui parle. Quand j'arrive devant sa maison, rien, je cogne à sa porte plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse. Je déprime, alors je retourne à la fête, par obligation. Je vais rejoindre Delly et les autres.

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, j'ai hâte de vous poster les prochains chapitre.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonne lecture**

-Alors, t'a vu Peeta? Demandai-je

-Oui, il est parti près du bar avec Cassie.

-Est-ce-qu'il a parlé de moi? Demandai-je timidement. Je ne voulais pas montrer mon attachement, mais ces mots était sortit tout seul.

-Non Kat, je crois qu'il s'en est remis en quelque sorte, dit-elle en faisant un sourire, c'est chouette.-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, tu sais.-au moins vous ne souffrirai plus, avoue-t-elle et elle est sincère je le vois dans son visage.

-Merci, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Je suis au bord des larmes.

Soudain Carmel se leva et se mit à danser sur le rythme de la musique.

-viens danser, s'exclame-t-elle à Delly. En même temps celle-ci m'empoigne et je suis obligé de la suivre sur la piste de danse.

Nous dansons sur le rythme de la musique, mais moi j'essaie plutôt de m'éloigner, à chaque fois quelqu'un me reprend et me ramène en pleins milieu. Alors, je finis par me laisser aller. Delly me tend un verre, j'ai très soif alors je le boit avec grand plaisir. Danser devient de plus en plus amusant. Même si les danses ne sont pas du district 12, cela peut être très amusant. Depuis que plusieurs personnes du Capitole sont déménagé dans notre district, plusieurs choses ont changés. Soudain ma torture ce termine. Il est une heure du matin et tout les jeunes sont encore en feu.

Les adultes sont partie avec leurs enfants ou tout simplement rentré pour cause de fatigue. C'est à ce moment que la soirée perd son contrôle. Il faut que je parte. Soudain il n'y a plus d'éclairage, il y a seulement des chandelles qui nous éclaires à peines. L'ambiance et la musique deviennent soudain beaucoup plus sensuelle. Je me fraye un chemin et quand j'arrive près de la sortie je percute quelqu'un. Je trébuche presque.

-Peeta? Demandai-je, bon sang on ne voit rien. Je vois enfin le bleu lumineux de ses yeux. Je suis face à lui et celui-ci me dévisage des pieds à la tête, ses yeux me fixe comme un prédateur , il est encore plus sexy qu'à l'habitude, ses cheveux en bataille me donne des frissons. Son regard me possède complètement.

Je me surprend à haleter dangereusement, mon cœur manque deux tours quand celui-ci frôle ma peau de ses doigts. Il me prend par la taille et j'en frémis, il me pousse jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Il approche périlleusement son visage du mien, je sens maintenant son souffle sur mes lèvres. C'est tellement bien que s'en est douloureux. J'en pousse même un gémissement, je tien sa chemise extrêmement fort pour ne pas qu'elle glisse à travers mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux pour me retenir de l'embrasser.

-Ouvre les yeux, chuchote-t-il au creux de mon cou. Je soupire férocement. Peeta me détient entièrement, ça devient dangereux. J'ouvre les yeux. J'obéis même à ses ordres. Ça prend tout mon énergie pour ne pas me jeter sur lui.

Je me rend soudain conte que nous dansons collé, très collé. Mes mains passe dans son dos et j'agrippe sa chemise le plus fort possible. La chanson se termine beaucoup plus rapidement que je l'aurais voulu. Il me regarde, il glisse ses mains sur mes bras et même si j'ai un chandail, je frissonne à son touché. Ses doigts se lient étroitement aux miens. Je ne me retient plus, je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser. Il écarte brusquement mes mains de son gilet et s'éloigne de moi. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est entrain de sortir à l'extérieur.

Quoi, mais...

je me met à courir derrière lui, pourtant je me suis toujours dis que je ne courrais jamais après un gars. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi. Je sort et je l'aperçois plus loin, il est avec ses amis.

-Peeta, criai-je offusqué. Il se stop net et se tourne vers moi avec un air innocent. Je m'approche dangereusement de lui, mais il ne bouge pas. Ses amis s'éloignent pour nous laisser tout les deux, mais ceux-ci sont asse près pour comprendre notre discussion.

-Mais qu'es-ce-qui te prend? M'exclamai-je à deux pouces de sont nez. C'est là que je m'aperçus de la proximité. Celui-ci étire ses belles lèvres en sourire narquois.

Il me prend par le menton délicatement et il m'approche un peu plus de lui. Il frôle son nez sur ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Je voulais voir ce que j'avais pour toi, au fond de moi. Il prend une inspiration et continue.-Et j'ai vue... que plus rien ne reste entre nous. Et sur ces mots il recula en me dévisageant sérieux, j'aperçois même une lueur de tristesse dans le fond de ses yeux. Je suis dévasté. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Je m'effondre.

**j'attends vos reviews et merci davances.**


	21. Chapter 21

-J'ai vraiment tout gâché, criai-je en pleurant à Delly pendant qu'elle me ramène chez moi, il... me... l le... f fait payer, je le sais que je le mérite, mais... je suis... amou... je!

-Dit lui Katniss, s'exclame-t-elle en me tournant pour croiser ses yeux, dit lui que tu l'aime!

-Je non... je, soupirai-je, j'ai peur!

-Je sais, mais tu crois que vive seul, tu ne souffrirais jamais, avoue-t-elle, Katniss, est-ce-que tu souffre présentement? Je lève les yeux en halètent. J'hoche la tête gêné.-Et tu es seul Katniss, tu n'es ni marier et tu n'as pas de famille.-Tu crois que si tu vois Peeta avec une autre femme et avoir une famille avec elle tu ne souffriras pas...

-Mais, il ne m'aime plus...

-On ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer du jour au lendemain.-Fait vite Katniss, si tu l'aime vraiment, parce que on ne peut peut-être pas changer du jour au lendemain, mais beaucoup de chose peuvent changer en une semaine.

Sur ces mots elle m'embrasse sur les joues et me dit bonne nuit, elle se dirige vers chez-elle. J'entre chez moi et je me couche sans même me déshabiller.

Toute la journée du lendemain et du sur-lendemain, je languis et parfois quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me trouve dans un dilemme qui pourrait me couter le peu d'esprit qu'il me reste. Sae vient vers midi pour m'aider à faire le ménage et Haymitch vient nous déranger avec sa bouteille de vin. Pendant que je fais le plancher du salon Sae va reconduire mon mentor à l'entrée. J'ai soif... je me dirige vers la cuisine.

-Je sais que cela à fonctionné hier soir en tout cas, s'exclame Sae.

-Mais, il faudra que le... commence Haymitch.

J'entre dans la cuisine et la phrase d'Haymitch s'éteint. Ils me dévisagent inquiet.

-Est-ce-que... tu veux manger, s'exclame Sae nerveuse.

-D'accord... de quoi vous parliez vous deux?

-D'un ami, dit Haymitch et quand il me vit rouvrir la bouche il continu.-Et le reste ne te concerne pas. Je pousse un long soupire.

Je vois Delly arriver chez moi et cogner à la porte, Haymitch la laisse entrer.

-Bonjour, Katniss, crois-tu que tu pourras avoir des peau tout-à-l'heure? Demande-t-elle, je crois que ça me ferais un grand bien d'aller dans la forêt.

-Biensûr j'irai te les porter, sa te va?

Alors, en après-midi je me dirige vers la clôture et je m'enfonce dans les bois. Pendant plusieurs, je ne trouve que des écureuils. Je grimpe dans un arbre afin d'avoir une plus grande vision, c'est là que j'entends craquer derrière moi.

-...Non, je ne crois pas, s'exclame Sam.

-Quoi, mais t'es fou, rit Carmel. Ils sont là, juste en dessous de moi.

-Hey Peeta! S'écrie Sam. Quand je me retourne, Peeta, Cassie et Jon sont juste là.-Ici ça te va? Ils font un signe positif et ils se préparent à faire un feu de camp. Je suis pris au piège.

Pendant qu'ils parlent, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de fuir, mais rien y a aucune possibilité, il me verront. Ils s'assoient sur des chaises et sortes des bières et de la nourriture. Ils ont l'intention de rester longtemps.

-Delly est supposé venir nous rejoindre avec Layla, dit Carmel.

-Ouais, elles attendent les peau d'animaux de Katniss et ensuite elles vont venir, avoue Jonathan.

-Elles vont attendent longtemps, rit Cassie.

-Et pourquoi tu dis ça? Demande Peeta d'un ton arrogant et en la dévisagent.

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas très vite ces temps-ci, dit-elle en se pointant la tête.

-Après ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est normal comparé à toi! S'exclame-t-il, je vois les deux autres gars rirent aux éclats et Cassie à la bouche grande ouverte. Elle l'a referme soudain d'un air vengeur. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas si ça l'achèverait de savoir que nous avons fricoté ensemble, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Elle le sais déjà, ricane Sam.

-Hum, t'a fait vite pour lui dire! Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.-Oh et j'ai oublier de te dire, c'était vraiment meilleure que la première fois. Les autres les regardent la bouche grande ouverte.

-Peeta! S'écrie Delly qui vient d'arriver. Celui-ci se passe la main sur la figure et s'accoude sur ses genoux.

Mon cœur bas tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont m'apercevoir à tout moment. C'est définitif, Peeta ne veut plus rien de moi. Je me retourne pour voir qui vient de faire un craquement. Un ours, oh non! Et ils ne l'ont pas vu, ils vont se faire bouffer, quand ils sont sur le point d'hiverner les ours mange tous ce qui leur tombe sous la patte. Il se met à grogner férocement, mais celui-ci est beaucoup trop près d'eux, ils ne peuvent pas se sauver. Il va falloir intervenir, c'est pas vrai. Peeta s'empare d'un couteau qu'il a apparemment attaché sur son mollet, mais sont beaucoup trop nombreux, il ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde seul.

Les filles crient et se mettent à pleurer, Peeta prend Delly et la met derrière lui pour la protéger. Sam, en tout bon héros prend une fine branche et se prépare à lui frapper dessus. Jonathan prend Carmel entre ses bras afin de la protéger. C'est n'importe quoi, il n'a que Peeta qui pourrait s'en sortir. Je me laisse glisser de l'arbre et je bande mon arc avec quatre flèches.

-HEY! M'écriai-je à l'ours, tout les regards se tourne vers moi. Je laisse mon arme faire son bouleau en plein dans la tête de l'ours, mais celui-ci se retourne vers moi, à croire qu'il a une grosse peluche, il s'approche en de moi en vacillant, mais avant qu'il est fait quoique se soit, Peeta l'achève avec son arme.

Quand il se relève, Peeta me dévisage.

-J'espère que c'était bon au moins, crachai-je en me tournant et m'éloignant. Les larmes, encore des foutues larmes. Je me met à courir. Pour sortir de ce cauchemar.

j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


	22. Chapter 22

POV Peeta

je reviens chez moi seul. Je ne veux plus voir mes amis, je ne veux plus voir personne, je me consume de l'intérieur. Katniss... la fille du feu, hein. Je m'y est frotté et je me suis embrasé et croyez-moi je brûle encore et je brûlerai toute ma vie. J'aurais voulu courir, la suivre, lui dire tout ce que j'ai pour elle, mais apparemment, contrairement aux autres, il faut la faire souffrir pour qu'elle comprenne. Je la déteste de me faire subir cela, je la vois souffrir et je ne peux rien pour elle, j'envoie valser mon verre sur le mur avec force pour essayer de me détendre. Il faudrait les verres de tout le village pour arriver à quelque chose.

-Peeta...

-QUOI? Je fait volte face, oh c'est pas vrai. Je me prend la tête entre les deux mains.

-Peeta, j'aimerais te parler.

-Ou me rendre fou.

-Merci pour ce soir, nous avoir protégé, toi et Katniss.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Cassie?

Elle s'assoie devant moi et m'enlève les deux mains de sur ma tête. Je la regarde et elle pleure. Habituellement, je ne suis pas capable de supporter une fille qui pleure sans la consoler, mais elle ce n'est pas une fille c'est un démon.

-Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, commence-t-elle, et je te donnerais tout Peeta, je t'ai même donné ma virginité...

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu, dis-je, tu sais très bien que tu as passé un an à me baratiner.-Tu me disais que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, que la seul chose que tu voulais était de me « faire découvrir » et tu te rappelle aussi que tu m'avais dis que tu avais de L'EXPÉRIENCE dans ce domaine.-Et bien, pour moi, avoir de l'expérience consiste à plusieurs années de pratique. -Maintenant dégage. Je sais que je n'étais pas juste, mais là je voulais être seul.

Elle regarde le sol et je vois des larmes perler le sol.

-J'ai vue comment tu l'aime Peeta, je veux que tu sois heureux, alors je vais dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'a encore fait? sifflai-je

-J'ai... ffait une...terrible eerreur... Peeta! Couine-t-elle. Je la regarde les sourcils froncé.-Ne te fâche pas, mais... je n'ai... enfin nous n'avons pas... ensemble.-Je croyais peut-être te conquérir comme ça.

-Va t'en, soufflai-je.

-Mais...

-PART...

Deux jours plus tard, Sae vient m'inviter à souper chez Haymitch pour son anniversaire, elle me dit que tout le monde sera là, elle voudrait que je fasse un gâteau et que je sois présent vu que moi et Katniss sommes les plus proches de lui. J'accepte à contre cœur, je n'ai plus envie de voir personne. Je fais un effort.

Alors je mis met de suite, c'est un grand soulagement. Ça me fait un grand bien de faire ce que j'aime, mais l'heure avance beaucoup trop vite et je dois déjà me préparer pour se soir. Je me douche enfile un jeans mat et un gilet manche longue, noir. Je me dirige chez mon mentor avec le gâteau. Quand j'entre, tout le monde est arrivé, j'ai pris énormément mon temps, contrairement à l'habitude.

Je me pousse dans le fond de la maison où personne ne viendra me déranger, je m'assoie sur un divan dans le noir, je lève les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Katniss a eu la même idée. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, on dirait qu'elle me supplie du regard et je vois des larmes s'installer petit à petit. Celle-ci se lève et se dirige dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous passons à la table et une conversation s'installe autour de la table.

-Haymitch vous avez droit à un vœu pour votre anniversaire, qu'elle est-il, sourit Sam.

-Laisse moi y penser, dit mon mentor.

Nous finissons avec mon gâteau que tout le monde adore et me complimente. Ensuite Sam recommence avec son foutu vœu.

-Alors, vous avez fait votre choix?

Mon mentor prend le temps d'y penser grandement et soudain ses yeux tombe pile sur moi.

-Je sais, souffle-t-il

-Je vous écoute.

-Katniss, dit-il, je veux que tu chante. Celle-ci laisse tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et répond automatiquement un « non » catégorique. Je suis devenu rouge écarlate et j'ai chaud, car je sais qu'ils font ça pour nous. Il ne faut pas qu'elle chante, oui faite qu'elle chante, non, non Peeta. C'est pas vrai.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Katniss change d'idée et je vois Haymitch ravie. Quelques regards se tourne vers moi, mais moi je fusille mon mentor du regard, j'aimerais lui faire la peau, ce serais tellement agréable. Mon se tourne vers Katniss quand celle-ci se met à chanter. Rien a changé, même si je suis déjà amoureux d'elle je sens le désir grandir en moi. Sa voix est magnifique, un point de repère, un échappatoire à mon obscurité. Quand elle finit, je prend un certain moment avant de sortir de transe. Tout le monde l'applaudis, mais moi je suis incapable de bouger. Quelques minutes s'écoule avant qu'Haymitch nous mettent dehors. Jonathan nous offres d'aller faire un feu et de veiller chez lui, alors tous le monde accepte.

-On pourrais peut-être aller voir la boulangerie à Peeta avant d'aller chez moi? Tout le monde me regarde attendant une réponse.

-Si vous voulez, dis-je.

Nous allons vers ma boulangerie, quand nous arrivons, nous tombons sur Tom, un enfant âgé de douze ans, celui-ci a une famille très pauvre et par conséquent, le manger se fait rare pour lui et sa petite famille. Il fouille dans les poubelles du coin afin de pouvoir manger.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fait Tom, t'es déjà près pour lundi? Dis-je avec un petit sourire, car il est devant ma boulangerie, mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça.

POV Katniss

Peeta nous amène à sa boulangerie, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le suivre, après tout il m'a envoyé balader, mais je dois le remercier pour m'avoir sauvé, face à l'ours. On le suit jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur un enfant que Peeta surnomme Tom. Il lui pose une question, mais je ne comprends pas son sens. Ensuite, il nous regarde et nous demande de le suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il nous fait entrer moi et Tom dans sa boutique, ça sent tellement bon. Il nous laisse seul avec Tom et se dirige vers l'arrière du magasin.

Il me fait penser un peu à moi, car il n'est pas très souriant et à l'air inquiet pour son âge. Il regarde ailleurs, comme s'il avait peur que nous lui parlions.

Soudain, je part dans un autre monde quand je vois Peeta revenir avec un panier pleins de nourriture qu'il donne à l'enfant. Cela me rappelle certain souvenir.

-Non...non Mr Mellark, je ne peux pas prendre ça vous faites déjà beaucoup pour nous.

-Crois-moi Tom, tu dois le prendre, pense à ta famille qui meure de faim présentement.-cela me fais plaisir.

-Merci beaucoup, infiniment! Dit l'enfant avec un sourire radieux et les yeux brillants.

-Allez, file maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi en grande forme lundi!

Il fait signe que oui et se dirige vers la sortie émerveillé par son présent.

Merci pour vos reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

-Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous en dites? Nous demande-t-il joyeux, quelque chose à changé en lui depuis se soir.

-C'est vraiment bien Peeta, s'exclame Jonathan en inspectant.

-Alors, ça vous dirais de venir m'aider pour la grande ouverture, après-demain?

Un brouhaha se fait entendre autour de moi et tout le monde acquiesce avec un sourire.

-Merci, dit-il rayonnant.-je reviens, je vais emporter des croissants pour se soir. Il disparaît derrière le comptoir et sans même y penser je le suis.

De l'autre côté du comptoir se trouve une porte et de l'autre côté de celle-ci se trouve la cuisine. C'est fou se que ça sent bon...ça sent Peeta. Il fait très noir, je n'y vois pratiquement rien, il n'y a qu'une petite lueur qui entre par la fenêtre. Je me sens soudain frissonner. Je me retourne et je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Peeta. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je crois que je fond.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, tu sais que c'est privé? c'est écrit personnel seulement? Dit-il en souriant et il me fait un petit clin d'oeil avant de déposer un sac remplis de croissant sur la cuisinette.

-Pourquoi tu fait ça?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi? Demande-t-il innocemment.

-Tu m'envoie promener à la fête et.. et ensuite... tu... tu t'envoie en l'air avec cette...Cassie et là...là tu me fait un grand sourire et tu prend ton air innocent, c'est quoi ton petit jeu?

Ils lèvent les yeux au ciel et son regard reviens s'implanter dans le mien.

-Premièrement, je croyais qu'on étais amis, alors c'est pour ça que je t'ai sourit, deuxièmement..., il soupire un long moment, je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air avec cette fille et pour finir, ce que je t'ai dit... j'ai fait le con... je suis désolé Katniss, me dit-il avec ses yeux piteux. Il est tellement beau.

Je me racle la gorge pour reprendre mes esprits et je m'aperçois qu'il a un petit sourire en coin. Je reprend pour lui montrer que je me maitrise et qu'il n'a pas d'effet sur moi.

-Pourquoi... tu as..., je prend une inspiration et je m'aperçois que je tremble, demandé au garçon si il rentrait déjà pour lundi? Demandai-je dans un souffle.

-Parce que je lui est offert un emploi afin d'aider sa famille! Dit-il dans un même souffle.-Lui et un ami travaillerons pour moi à la boulangerie.

-Wow! Je ne suis pas sur de parler de ce que Peeta a fait en ce moment.-Tu fais ça toi? Je suis maintenant très près de lui, c'est tellement fou ce qu'il fait pour eux. Quand je me rend conte de notre proximité, je devient écarlate. Ma respiration s'accélère, il est adossé au comptoir et me regarde enjoué. Il est heureux de voir que sa petite comédie fonctionne et cela me chicote. Alors, j'essaie de m'éloigner, mais il glisse son bras derrière mon dos et me ramène à lui, je n'y tien plus.

Soudain, sans même y avoir pensé je me retrouve scotché à sa bouche. Lèvres contre lèvres, langue contre langue et en un instant, je me retrouve collé sur un mur. Mes mains se balade sur son corps, je frissonne des orteils jusqu'aux cheveux. Ses mains se baladent sur mes hanches et Peeta glisse délicatement ses doigts sur la peau nue de mon ventre, mais c'est pas asse, j'en veux plus. Je crois qu'il comprends le message, car celui-ci me soulève comme un poids plume et me dépose tranquillement sur le comptoir derrière lui. Il est beaucoup plus près de moi et cela déclenche des papillons dans le bas de mon ventre. Nous continuons à nous embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, s'en est même douloureux. Il descend doucement le long de mon cou et frôle ma peau de ses lèvres, je sens son souffle à travers moi, je sens son odeur pénétrer mes pores. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche s'en le vouloir et cela ramène Peeta à la réalité. Il s'éloigne et me regarde tristement.

-Non... non Peeta fait pas ça..., murmurai-je en descend du piédestal et en m'accrochant à lui.

-Fait pas quoi, c'est toi qui joue avec moi encore..., dit-il en posant son front sur le mien. Je le soupçonne d'essayer de m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Je vois qu'il combat avec son fort intérieur.

je lève les yeux et le regarde droit dans l'âme. Il est cloué là et arrête de parler. Je prend son visage entre mes deux mains et prend une grande inspiration.

-Non Peeta, je ne joue pas...je

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et c'est à son tour de me clouer sur place avec son regard. Il approche son visage du mien et croyant qu'il va m'embrasser, je ferme les yeux. Mais, rien.

-Dit le Katniss! Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je pousse un petit gémissement sans le vouloir. Il sourit je le sens sur ma peau.-Je sais que t'a envie de me le dire.

-Il... faudra travailler un peu plus... Peeta, dis-je me moquant gentiment. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire remplis de mélancolie.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et j'attrape son col pour l'embrasser. Il se laisse aller durant un certain moment, mais s'arrête presque automatiquement. Il me dévisage avec incompréhension, il se passe les mains dans les cheveux et soupire.

-Je vais viré complètement dingue si ça continu, Katniss, souffle-t-il juste avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Quand je sors à mon tour, tout le monde nous attend. Alors, nous nous dirigeons chez Jonathan ou l'on s'assoie près du feu. Maintenant, je frissonne quand je regarde Peeta, mon corps ne veut que Peeta et rien d'autre. Au feu, Delly essaie de me parler, mais j'ai d'yeux que pour Peeta. De temps en temps celui-ci me jette un coup d'oeil et me sourit tendrement. Ça devient pire, il fait exprès ou quoi. J'en ai de la misère à respirer.

-T'a vraiment été extraordinaire se soir Katniss... commence Delly

-Hein! Eh merci, dis-je en reposant mes yeux sur Peeta. Merde, tout le monde va s'en apercevoir. Je détourne soudainement mon regard, mais Delly à un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Quoi? Demandai-je offusqué.

-Est-ce-que t'ai enfin lucide Katniss? Ricana-t-elle et elle se détourne pour parler à Carl. Je me renfrogne tout seul dans mon coin, mais de quoi elle parle.

Quelques personnes m'offrent un verre, mais je refuse à tout coup. Si en plus je dois boire un verre c'est finit pour dignité et ma discrétion.

À la fin de la soirée je me dirige vers le village des vainqueurs d'un pas rapide. Je ne veux surtout pas croiser Peeta, mais malheureusement, il vient de faire éruption à mes côtés.

-Pour tout-à-l'heure je crois que nous avons fait une erreur... je, je me retourne pour y faire face, mais celui-ci est nez-à-nez avec moi.

-T'es sur? Souffle-t-il en s'avançant vers moi et moi, par instinct je recule. Il ne faut pas qu'il me touche sinon s'en est fait pour ma vie.

-Non...je veux dire...

-Tu veux dire quoi, je t'écoute? murmure-t-il.

Un arbre me coupe le chemin, je me retrouve adossé sur un arbre et Peeta me bloque le passage de ses deux mains. C'est ça le problème avec le nouveau Peeta, il est beaucoup plus intense et plus... eh... persévérant. Quand je finit par croiser son regard, plus rien existe autour de nous. Son regard est extrême et rempli de désir, tant pis pour la dignité. Je l'embrasse comme je ne l'ai jamais embrassé et cela lui plait, parce que j'entends un gémissement à travers ses lèvres. Il prononce mon nom dans un souffle et je fais de même. Ce moment ne devrait jamais finir.

Je ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes rendu chez lui, mais nous sommes dans sa maison et...dans sa chambre. J'ai tellement envie de lui, alors je le déshabille instantanément, mais il m'arrête.

-On ne devrais pas faire ça Katniss, halète-t-il en appuyant son front sur le mien.

-J'ai... besoin de plus Peeta! Soufflai-je en souffrant intérieurement et je sais qu'il en a autant envie que moi. Il prend une inspiration et s'éloigne de moi. C'est le vide autour de moi.

-Katniss, je ne ferai pas ce genre de chose tant que je ne serai pas amplement sûr que tu m'aime! Si c'est ta première fois, je veux que tu sois certaine de ton choix. Je sourie en comprenant le sens de sa phrase.

Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez. faites moi en part en reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

merci pour vos super reviews. bonne lecture.

Ce soir-là, je dormis dans ses bras et je fis une nuit sans cauchemars. Le lendemain, Peeta n'était plus dans le lit et je sentais une bonne odeur de pain, alors je descendis les marches en pensant le trouver à la cuisine, mais il n'y est pas. Les deux salles de bains sont vide, alors je remonte à l'étage pour aller chercher mes vêtement et remettre le t-shirt à Peeta à sa place. J'entre vois la chambre de visite de Peeta et j'y vois une ombre, alors je m'approche et je le vois. Il peinture, j'adore quand il fait ça, Peeta est concentré et il ne me voit pas entrer. Des tableau sont accroché au mur, ils sont magnifique, sur plusieurs d'entre eux je me reconnais. La plupart du temps je suis dans la forêt à chasser et d'autres fois je suis étendu ou assis dans un pré, c'est magique comment Peeta arrive à faire vivre ses peinture.

-Alors ça te plait? Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

-c'est vivant Peeta, dis-je émerveillé.

-Viens, il me traine jusque dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'il faisait à mangé. Il m'invite à piger dans une assiette de pain au fromage. Il me regarde en souriant.

-Tu te crois malin, dis-je en souriant à mon tour. Il se met à rire.

-Non, tu te souviens, je suis supposé être amoureux d'Annie, ne l'oubli pas... dit-il en continuant son hilarité.

-Ah ah ah, très drôle, avouai-je en ricanant et en le regardant.. Nous arrêtons de rire automatiquement. Nos yeux se sont connecté.-Mais, avoue que... j'avais quand même... des raisons de croire ça! Soufflai-je en me dirigeant sur le divan, je m'y assoie. Peeta fait de même devant moi et il fixe ses mains.

-Écoute Katniss... est-ce-que tu veux vraiment parler de ça? Demande-t-il en relevant les yeux sur moi.

-Peeta...t'a flirté avec elle devant moi et devant son mari, dis-je déconcerté en me remémorant cette instant. Il prend un grande inspiration.

-J'avais mal Katniss, tu étais avec Gale et... quand je suis arrivé... vous aviez l'air heureux ensemble... ça m'a blessé, répond-il en me dévisagent.-Et crois moi à cette instant je ne voulais que te faire du mal.

-Oh cela a fonctionné, murmurai-je

-On ne devrais pas parler de ça, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Tu veux encore te défiler, c'est ça, m'exclamai-je. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je dis ça, mais ces mots on la répercussion que je voulais sur Peeta.

-Tu crois que je me défile, j'essaie de te protéger Katniss, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'approche de moi et s'agenouille pour me faire face.

-J'ai besoin de savoir Peeta, dis-je en le regardant tristement. Il hésite et il s'assoie juste en face de moi.

-D'accord, mais à une condition, dit-il en me fixant sérieusement, je veux, en aucun cas que tu sois offusqué, ça te va? Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, alors je hochai le tête positivement.-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir, soupire-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'a ressentit la première fois que tu ma vue!

-Oh, j'étais aux anges t'étais tellement belle, commence-t-il avec un sourire, et...

-Ah ah ah très drôle, lâchai-je. Il reviens sérieux.

-Je ne me souviens plus vraiment, quand je suis réveillé de mon coup, ils mon dit que je t'avais blessé et... cela... m'a fais un bien fou Katniss, soupire Peeta.-Katniss tu...

-Non, dis-je, on continu.- Est-ce-que t'a...

-J'ai une autre faveur à te demander alors... je fronce les sourcils.

-Non t'avais dis...

-D'accord, dit-il en se relevant, alors finit les questions. Ouais, je suis une marionnette dans les mains de Peeta.

-Ça va, qu'est-ce-que tu veux? Je me tourne vers lui en restant assise.

-À chaque question que tu me posera, j'aurai droit à une question moi aussi pour toi... et Katniss... si toi tu veux la vérité tu devra me dire la vérité. Il me fixe de ses yeux électrisant et là je sais qu'il ne me reste pas long à vivre avec la dignité qu'il me reste.

Je pense durant un certain moment, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, il m'a quand même dit que je n'étais pas très jolie. Je ne suis peut-être pas à son goût et présentement je suis pire que ce soir là. Je pèse le pour et le contre. Il me fixe et je vois qu'il sourit, il est très enjoué de me voir comme ça, Peeta sait que je vais accepter. Ohhhhhh! De toute façon je lui poserai une ou deux questions.

-D'accord, murmurai-je et je vois son sourire s'élargir. Il revient et s'assoie devant moi. Il me fait signe de commencer.

-Pourquoi... t'a dit que... tu ne me trouvais pas si jolie que ça? Demandai-je timidement en rougissant. C'est très gênant. Il me fixe, mais ne répond pas. Il sourit.-T'es sérieux là, tu rigole? m'offusquai-je

-Non, c'est pas ça Katniss, je ne croyais pas que tu avais...crue ça, dit-il en reprennent son sérieux.-Tu étais probablement la plus belle femme de tout le mariage. Je rougis, il dit ces mots avec tant de sincérité et de tendresse que je ne peux m'empêcher un petit sourire gêné.-Je voulais te blesser c'est tout, je suis navré.-Tu crois que j'aurais pensé ça avec tout ce qui c'est passé dans le train.

-Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé dans le train? Demandai-je en cherchant dans mes pensés et je me souviens alors de ce qu'il m'avait dit dans la cafétéria du district 13.

-C'est mon tour maintenant, ce sera ta question tout à l'heure!

Il faut que je sache ce qu'il pensait qui s'était passé dans le train, j'ai une autre question à lui poser alors.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'a embrassé après la fête de la fin des Hunger Games? Quand il me voit ouvrir la bouche, il me coupe. -Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de la boisson, parce que je crois pas que tu aurais embrassé n'importe qui! Il lit dans mes pensés ou quoi.

-Pour...pour vérifier quelque chose!

-Et ce quelque chose... c'était positif ou négatif? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas..., chuchotai-je. Ça dépend de toi, pensai-je.

-Tu ne sais pas... mais, qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour me faire face.

-Ce sera ta prochaine question! Dis-je en souriant. Il sourit à son tour.-Tu te rappelle quand tu m'a dis qu'il s'était passé des choses dans le train et tu m'a dis que je n'y accordais pas d'importance? Il me fait signe que oui.-Je comprends pas, pourtant il ne s'est rien passé! Quand je vois son expression, je me rend conte que j'ai tout gâché. Là, à cette instant je voudrais me frapper le tête sur quelque chose de très dure.

-T'es sérieuse? Demande-t-il, je vois que les blessé, il me regarde et attend une réponse.

-Là seule chose que je me souviens Peeta, c'est qu'on a dormis ensemble pour vaincre nos cauchemars. Je m'aperçois que je m'enfonce. Je suis vraiment mauvaise avec les mots. Je me laisse glisser devant lui et je l'embrasse.

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience


	25. Chapter 25

Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois.

Il répond à mon baisé, celui-ci devient très rapidement bouillonnant. Le feu m'embrase les joues et il se propage dans tout mon corps. Peeta prend soudainement le dessus, il me fait glisse sur le côté et m'allonge sur le sol et il continu à m'embrasser. Le fait qu'il me possède complètement me donne des papillons dans le bas-ventre. Je frissonne à son simple touché, ses mains effleurent la peau de mes hanches sous mon chandail. Je caresse ses cheveux et descend sur son cou, il arrête complètement et me regarde comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait. Peeta grave chacun de mes traits dans sa mémoire, nous nous regardons pendant un certain moment et il caresse la peau de mon visage délicatement. J'ai besoin de sa tendresse, de ses caresses, de son touché et de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Est-ce-que tu m'aime? Je cherche une issu, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

-Tu n'a pas répondus à ma question, alors pourquoi je répondrais à la tienne? M'offusquai-je il a tout gâché, je le repousse et me lève du sol.

-J'ai répondu Katniss, s'exclame-t-il décontenancé.

-Quoi,mais qu'est-ce-que... tu crois qu'on c'est embrassé?

-Non, mais tu crois pas qu'il y avait de la tendresse dans nos gestes, tu crois que j'aurais... dormis et serré n'importe qui dans mes bras?-Laisse, ça va, je commence à être habitué... il se relève et monte les marches sans me regarder.

-Peeta... criai-je d'une voix aigus, je ne supporte pas de le voir s'éloigner de moi. Je me sens brisé, je cours jusqu'à lui et l'attrape par le bras. Je vois qu'il ne comprend pas ma réaction, j'avoue que moi non plus, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Avant j'aurais fuis, c'est ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Je me prend la tête à deux mains, je divague entièrement. Je m'assoie sur une marche pour reprendre le peu d'esprit qu'il me reste.

« Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 18 ans et... et je suis amoureuse... non, c'est impossible... n'oublie pas ta promesse Katniss... Oh merde Peeta! »

-Katniss, ça va? Me demande-t-il en s'assoyant à mes côté. Je perçois de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Ouais, dis-je en me levant avant qu'il me touche et que je devienne encore sa marionnette. Je secoue pour reprendre mon sang froid.-On se revois chez Haymitch pour la soirée, dis-je en faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser ses yeux.

Je sors en trombe de sa maison et je me dirige chez moi presque en courant.

Ce soir, nous avons une rencontre chez Haymitch, en fait c'est un souper que Plutarch à pensé bon faire pour réunir tous les vainqueurs restants. Ils restent ici deux jours et ensuite ils repartent chacun chez-eux. Ils devraient arriver d'un heure à l'autre, c'est terrible, c'est comme de revivre un cauchemar. J'ai déjà hâte à dans deux jours. Surtout qu'ils séjourneront dans nos trois maisons. Y'a que Plutarch pour s'inviter chez les gens comme ça. En tout cas.

Quand j'entre chez moi, Sae est déjà là et fait le petit-déjeuner. Je ne la regarde pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle me pose de question. Je monte à ma chambre pour prendre une douche et être seul, replacer mes idées. Je prend un bain et je me dépêche, je n'aime pas mijoter. Quand je suis seul à penser, j'ai tendance à voir des tributs mourir devant moi. Rue pauvre Rue, je n'es pas été apte à la sauver, ni elle, ni ma sœur. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Pourquoi Peeta fait ça, il serait beaucoup mieux sans moi. Il pourrait avoir des enfants, une femme qui voudrait se marier et qui ne serait pas folle. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui le pousse à m'aimer.

Je redescend et j'apprends par Sae qu'il faut traverser pour le souper. Elle me dit que les invités sont présents et qu'ils nous attendent.

-Salut Katniss, s'écrie Johanna en se trémoussant jusqu'à moi. C'est bien elle. Elle me traine jusqu'au milieu du salon où tout le monde est présents.

Plutarch est présent, Johanna, Annie et son petit garçon, Beetee, Haymitch, Sae et sa petite fille, Delly...Gale...

J'entends Johanna crier le nom de Peeta, il doit venir juste d'entrer. Mais moi je suis fixé et lui me regarde timidement, il doit penser que je lui en veux. Pourtant je vois que du bien dans le fait qui soit partit. Je m'approche de lui et je lui tend la main. Je croise ses yeux, j'y vois de la tristesse et de la peur. Chez Gale c'est étrange.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Allo, souffle-t-il en regardant.

Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire, c'est drôle, je m'étais imaginé nos retrouvailles avec plus de sentiments et d'émotions. Je le regarde une dernière fois et je m'éloigne pour aller voir d'autres personnes ou pour fuir.

Tout le monde prend place autour de la table et je me rend contre que Delly est assise à mes côté et de l'autre Gale est présent. Quand je lève la tête, Annie est assise en face de Delly, Peeta est assis en face de moi et Johanna est assise en face de Gale. Je me rend conte que nous sommes disposés de la même manière qu'au district 13, quand Peeta était venu nous rejoindre. Malheureusement, Johanna le remarque.

-On reprend notre discussion de la dernière fois? S'exclame-t-elle en riant. Tout le monde est gêné. Les autres son assis plus loin et ils nous entendent pas. Heureusement pour moi, Haymitch en aurait profité.

-Il manque plusieurs choses qui étaient présents à ce moment là, tu sais Johanna, dit Peeta pour calmer le jeu. Je vois qu'elle me fixe, je sais ce qui va arriver et je voudrais être ailleurs. Je devient rouge immédiatement.

-Calme toi Katniss, je n'ai pas encore commencé, ricane-t-elle. Je voudrais aller à la salle de bain, mais je suis incapable de me lever. Je regarde autre part. Je sens le regard de Peeta me brûler le visage.-Non, Peeta, les personnes que nous avons besoins pour continuer la conversation, son toi, Katniss et Gale.-Le fameux triangle amoureux.

-Johanna, sifflai-je entre mes dents sans la regarder.

-Désolé, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais, c'est là que tout chamboule, mon mentor décide qu'il se mêle à notre discussion et les autres embarque aussi.

-Parlons-en de Katniss, dit-il et je vois qu'il est complètement saoul. Je soupire, je sais que je ne pourrai pas me battre contre lui. Je sens que Peeta est très attentif et Gale se rapproche pour entendre ce qu'ils disent.-vous savez d'où vienne ces cicatrices, dit-il en pointant les traces blanches sur son visage. Tout le monde le regarde avec des points d'interrogations, sauf biensur Plutarch qui était présent.-Dis leur Katniss... tout les regards se tourne vers moi.

-Parce que je venais de réaliser à quel point vous étiez crétin, dis-je à Haymitch, les invités restent silencieux.

-Je vais le dire, alors, dit-il amusé par le contrôle qu'il a sur moi.-Katniss m'a sauté dans la figure le jour ou on l'a sortit de l'arène, tout le monde me fixe, parce qu'on avait pas réussi à sauver Peeta... je ferme les yeux, mais je sens quand même le regard de Peeta sur moi.-Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait la première fois qu'elle t'a aperçu à l'écran, au Capitole? Peeta doit y faire non de la tête, car Haymitch continu, elle a déposé sa main sur l'écran pour avoir une parcelle de toi sur elle. Je sens les larmes me brûler les yeux, je revis le moment et c'est affreux, la peur de perdre Peeta.

-Ça suffit Haymitch! M'exclamai-je, ma voix tremble.

-D'accord, dit-il en me dévisageant et je le regarde surprise.

-Tu sais quoi, commence Gale, je vais m'y mettre moi aussi! Je le regarde hébété, mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prend. Il se tourne vers Peeta et commence, j'aurais envie de lui faire mal jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme sa grande bouche.-La première fois qu'elle t'a vue à l'écran, elle était tellement heureuse de te voir en vie, qu'elle c'est sauvé de la salle de commande afin de se réfugier seule dans un endroit ou elle pourrais se réjouir à en pleurer que tu sois encore en vie.-Ce jour là, tu l'a fait revivre.


	26. Chapter 26

Désolé pour l'inconvénient, j'ai posté un chapitre de mon autre histoire dans celle-ci. Mais j'ai remis un vrai chapitre cette fois pour me faire pardonner.


	27. Chapter 27

bonne lecture.

Je n'ose regarder personnes, je suis rouge pivoine et j'ai de grande chaleur.

-À quoi vous jouez, s'exclame Peeta, je lève les yeux vers lui étonné qu'il est intervenu.

-On essai de lui ouvrir les yeux! Dit Johanna stupéfaite.

-Et vous croyez que c'est en lui remémorant des mauvais souvenir qu'elle n'aura plus peur de révéler ses sentiments? Plus personnes ne parlent, ils sont tous entrain de réfléchir.

Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Je murmure un « merci » à Peeta et je quitte la maison. Je vais me réfugier chez moi, dans mon ancienne maison. Buttercup est présent, stupide chat. Je me laisse aller et je le caresse derrière les oreilles.

Je décide de dormir dans mon ancienne chambre, mais je fais des cauchemars toute la nuit, dans tout ceux-ci, Peeta meurt ou... il est là devant moi et me regarde fixement. Je vois dans ses yeux, la haine qu'il a envers moi. Il me déteste au plus haut point, je revois tout, du moment où il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait jusqu'au moment où il disparaissait, ensuite je le vis me sauter à la gorge. Je le vois me déballer son sac en me criant dessus, toute les méchancetés du monde. Tout les moments où la peur et le vide faisaient partie de ma vie. Je me réveille en sursaut, la sueur perle sur ma peau et j'halète bruyamment. C'est le vide autour de moi et la peur d'être seul me reprend.

Quand je sort à l'extérieur, il fait encore sombre, alors je me dirige vers le village des vainqueurs, tout le monde doit dormir à cette heure. J'ai froid. Quand j'entre chez moi, Johanna et Annie son couché dans mes chambres de visites, alors je ne fais pas de bruit et je monte à l'étage pour me coucher. Tout pleins d'images de Peeta me viennent encore en tête. Ma sœur aussi, elle est présente devant moi et je la vois brûler.

Je vois Cato qui tien Peeta par le cou devant moi et il lui tord le cou. J'entends tout ses os se briser, je perd soudain le souffle et Cato finit par me tuer. Ensuite, je perçois Peeta qui meurt près de moi à cause du champs de force. Je me réveille encore une fois en sueur et tremblante.

Et si c'était vrai, si Peeta était mort dans ces Hunger Games ou qu'il me détestait au point de me tuer...peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas... peut-être que... je manque de souffle, à cette seule pensée. Je dois en être sûr, je dois voir Peeta. Je me lève du lit et je me dirige vers celui-ci, je marche doucement pour ne pas réveiller Beetee et Gale. Je gravie l'escalier et je bloque à l'entré de la chambre de Peeta, sa porte est fermé.

Je dépose la main sur la pogner et la tourne délicatement. J'entre sur le bout des pieds et je m'avance vers son lit. Il est là, il est bien là. Et s'il ne respirait pas, si Snow l'avait tué dans son sommeil. Je m'approche de lui, mais je ne vois pas s'il respire, je vais devoir le toucher. Je pose doucement deux doigts sur sa peau dans le cou, son cœur bas toujours, je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Mes doigts s'attardent un peu trop longtemps et des frissons me traverse tout le corps. Je le regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres, il a tellement l'air serein. Quand j'enlève mes doigts, Peeta attrape ma main et m'attire dans son lit, je tombe à ces côté. Il me regarde avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de frustration.

-T'es folle? Chuchote-t-il, il se radoucis en croisant mon regard, Katniss, tu m'a fait une peur bleu...ça va toi?

-J'ai fait...un cauchemar, dis-je gêné. Il me prend dans ses bras et me ramène à lui. Je suis tellement bien, je sens sa chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps et je m'endors sans que Peeta est pu me parler, c'est-à-dire quelques seconde plus tard.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, Peeta n'est plus là, ça devient une habitude, je ne me vois même plus dormir seule, oh non! Je lève et descend les marches le plus silencieusement possible, mais les trois gars me voient avant que j'ai pue atteindre la porte d'entrée, pour fuir. Peeta fais à déjeuner et je remarque qu'il a un sourire en coin. Je ne veux pas regarder Gale, probablement par habitude, parce que quand je met les yeux dessus, il sourit en me regardant.

-Alors, t'a passé une belle nuit? Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. Je rougis instantanément.

-On va chasser aujourd'hui? Demandai-je avec un sourire gêné. Il rit et me répond qu'il est d'accord.

-Mais, il faudra y aller tout de suite après déjeuner, nous avons un bal se soir.

Le soir même nous avions un bal qui se consacrais sur les rebelles, en fait, c'était une fête qui servait à féliciter les rebelles de leur boulot et de leur victoire. Enfin s'était une idée d'Effie, celle-ci arrivait se soir en train et voulais organiser quelque chose en notre honneur, ou tout simplement pour organiser quelque chose. Je devrai mettre encore une robe et des talons hauts, car je sais très bien que Effie ne me le pardonnera jamais si j'arrive décontractée.

-Tu veux manger avec nous Katniss? Demande Peeta avec son même sourire.-Il y a du pain au fromage, dit-il avant que j'ai pue répondre.

-D'accord, dis-je, c'est bien parce que tu as des pains au fromage.

Après déjeuner, je me rend chez moi enfiler mon habit de chasse et court rejoindre Gale, au même endroit qu'avant. Il est là, ça fait du bien de se retrouver seul avec lui et dans les bois. Il est entrain de mettre un collet. Il marche doucement sans faire de bruit et se dirige dans un autre coin pour mettre un autre collet. Ça fait différent de Peeta, Gale ne fait aucun bruit, si un ours apparaît on devrais pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de difficulté.

-Alors, tu vas m'espionner longtemps comme ça, demande-t-il avec un sourire resplendissant.

-Désolé, murmurai-je.

-Ne le sois pas, j'aurais probablement fais la même chose, ça me manque de chasser, tu sais, dit-il en reprennent son sérieux. Je ne répond pas.

-Alors, toi et Peeta? Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe? Et soudain la veille me revient.

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu te retenir hier soir! M'offusquai-je

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Katniss? Plus tard, dans la vie? Je le regarde interloqué.-Dans ton future Katniss, Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? Est-ce-que tu voir tes... opportunités...

-Quoi? Des opport... Gale, qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi, au deux quelques temps... tu pourrais...

-Gale... je suis prise ici, tu te souviens...

-Oui, mais seulement pour un an, Katniss, ensuite tu...

-Mais... t'a perdu la tête ou quoi? M'offusquai-je

-Écoute, tu es ici depuis cinq mois et Peeta depuis quatre, si il y aurait quelque chose entre vous ce serait déjà arrivé, non?

-Tu ne me connais pas alors! Dis-je en me levant.

-Non attend Katniss, laisse moi une chance, je t'en pris.

-Tu sais quoi Gale? Quand j'ai sue que tu étais dans le deux... j'ai cherché au fond de moi... pour savoir mes sentiments et mes émotions face à ça... et tu sais quoi... j'ai découvert que j'étais très heureuse pour toi, vraiment très heureuse, dis-je en criant trop en colère.

-Mais, maintenant je suis là, Katniss...

-Tu sais, au début, quand je suis revenu... j'étais morte, je ne mangeais plus, je ne me douchais plus, je ne bougeais plus et je ne parlais plus... j'étais à l'agonie Gale et Peeta est revenu et tout à changé. C'est à ce moment que je comprends le vide et la peur qui fait partis de moi, c'est Peeta, c'est lui qui comble le vide et quand je suis avec, ma peur est bien loin. C'est grâce à lui que je me suis douché, je mange depuis qu'il est revenu, je parle depuis qu'il est revenu, il est une part de moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Oh mon dieu Peeta!

J'ai besoin de vos reviews, merci.


	28. Chapter 28

bonne lecture. merci infiniment pour vos reviews. ceci est le dernier chapitre, mais je ferai une suite en Rated:M.

Je vais ma robe de bal, après m'être douché et je descend au rez-de-chaussé, pour rejoindre Johanna, Annie et Sae. Je veux tester Peeta se soir, pour ça, je me suis peigné et habillé de la même manière qu'au mariage d'Annie.

-Wow Katniss, t'es resplendissante, commente Annie et Sae.

-Merci! M'exclamai-je.

Nous nous dirigeons au bal, à la même maison qu'au party où Peeta m'avait avoyé paitre. J'ai peur de lui, de lui avouer se que je ressens, moi et mes foutu sentiments. Je le vois, il est là, il est près de l'hôtel avec Cassie et Layla, mais plus rien ne m'arrête, je me dirige vers lui, mais soudain...

-Katniss! S'écrie Annie elle me rejoins, tu peux garder Junior quelques instants, S.V.P. Elle me le donne et par en courant vers les toilettes. Eh merde! Comment ça fonctionne. Il me regarde de ses beaux yeux de Finnick, il y ressemble comme tout. Il doit être très précieux. Moi aussi, si Peeta serait mort, j'aurais bien voulu... Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Et si Peeta réussissait à briser ma promesse. Et le mariage, il a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille parfaite.

Je lève les yeux et je vois Gale me dévisager tristement, il me fait un petit sourire mélancolique et se détourne. Je détourne les yeux et je m'aperçois que Peeta est accoudé au comptoir et me regarde avec tant de tendresse et de désir que j'en perd le souffle. Est-ce-qu'il nous voit comme ça moi et lui marié avec des enfants. Le petit se met soudain à pleurer, je suis tellement mauvaise, mais des doigts rêveur me touche délicatement le bras, c'est Peeta.

Il doit voir mon air, parce qu'il s'empresse de prendre Junior et de le coller à lui. Tout de suite il arrête de pleurer. Oh! Je suis vraiment pas doué, et si Peeta ne voulait plus d'enfants avec moi, à cause de ça.

-Ça va Katniss? Me demande Peeta. Je vois qu'il vient de redonner l'enfant tranquillement à sa mère. Je le regarde pour trouver une réponse dans ses yeux. Je vois qu'il essaie de me déchiffrer.-Viens danser, dit-il en me trainant.

Il me colle à lui et nous nous mettons à suivre le rythme de la musique, je le regarde dans les yeux. Nous nous amusons toute la soirée, mais sans jamais se quitter. Nous nous tenons la main et quelques fois, dans les coins noirs nous nous embrassons tendrement et fougueusement. C'est trop, j'ai besoin de lui et ça c'est réel. Nous sortons très tard de la soirée, nous sommes accompagné de Delly, Johanna, Gale, Jonathan, Carmel et Cassie.

-Alors, s'exclame Jonathan en nous regardant, mais moi je ne l'écoute pas, je suis beaucoup trop entrée dans mes pensés à propos de Peeta, je suis entrain de peser le pour et le contre d'une relation et le seul contre que je trouve, c'est que je pourrais le perdre, mais cela compte pour beaucoup, quand même. Je regarde et le déchiffre. Il finit par me regarder avec un sourire exceptionnellement doux. Le cœur manque deux bon et chavire presque, c'est la preuve n'est-ce pas. Je me stop net et le regarde droit dans les yeux, il me fixe troublé. Mon cœur débat à tout rompre, tout ce que nous avons passé ensemble, je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'il est la devant moi, c'est irréelle.

-Katniss, ça va? Demande-t-il inquiet. C'est à se moment que je vois un pissenlit derrière lui, je sourie.

-Peeta... je t'aime!

j'attends vos reviews.


End file.
